The start of my life
by Nicolieeolieheart
Summary: SEQUEL TO HOME SWEET HOME! Gabi and Troy are starting there lives and family. someone special from there past comes, and other life changing thigns happens. READ HOME SWEET HOME FIRST! review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Well here's the start of the sequel to home sweet home! This story is called the start of my life. It starts with Gabi still pregnant she's 6 and a half months pregnant and there will be some drama in the beginning of the story…like real beginning…like maybe this chapter or next chapter beginning. Lol. Well read and review! **

"TROYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. He ran up stairs out of breath.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm fat!" I said. He laughed.

"This isn't funny! I don't like being fat!"

"Baby your pregnant…what do you expect"

"I know I'm pregnant but look at this belly!" I said making it pop out. Well I'm showing now! I remember just a few months ago I was hoping I wasn't showing at my wedding because I didn't want anyone to notice yet!

"You're the most beautiful pregnant wife ever!" he said.

"You have to say that"

"Brielle you're going to miss this time after we have him"

"IT COULD BE A GIRL!" I said.

"If you just give in and let us find out the gender then this debate could be over"

"No I want to be surprised!"

"Fine" he sighed. I walked out of the room.

I don't want to know if the baby is a boy or girl yet…I like the mystery. Even though..i want a girl. I remember when I was pregnant before how much I wanted the pregnancy to stretch out. I wasn't ready to give my baby up…but with this baby I can't wait to meet it. Since I don't like calling it and it we have gave it the nickname melon head.

"Are we going shopping for melon head today?" troy asked.

"Yea, I'm about to go upstairs and think about where I want the crib and changing table…" I said.

"What color are we going to paint the room?" he asked.

"I was thinking a mint green"

"What if it ends up being a baby that prefers blue…"

"Green is the most neutral color!" I said.

"What kind of green were you thinking?" he asked. I walked over to the computer and showed him.

"I found it last night when I couldn't sleep" I said. I have been having trouble sleeping since I hit my 6 month mark…

"Is that the nursery?" he asked.

"Yea I found a website that I take a picture of the room, upload it, then I can copy and past the things I want in it and how I want it. See look the crib will go where the arch is, and then we can get Sean to put melon's head name right in the middle like he did mine. Then we can put the changing table right there" I explained my plans to him.

"You did all of that in one night?"

"It was a long night" I said. He laughed and wrapped his arms around me.

"Ok well let's go mount Everest" he said.

"HEY!" I yelled and hit him.

"Ouch" he said rubbing his chest. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room to get my purse.

**

"Oh how about this one!" troy said.

"Troy you already suggested that one!" I said. We have been in the baby store for 3 hours now. I can't find a crib I want.

"Look troy it's like with my wedding dress I had to see it and have this feeling that I absolutely have to have it!" I said.

"Well please find it soon I'm dying here!" he groaned.

"Troy stop being such" I was cut off by my cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" I said. I didn't recognize the number.

"Hello is this Gabriella Montez?"

"Well it's now Bolton…who is this?" I asked. I recognized the voice but couldn't place it.

"This is Ms Peters…we haven't spoken in about 9 years…but I helped you and troy give you baby to adoption" she said. Mrs. peters…now I remember her.

"Hi yea I remember now. How are you ms peters?" I said.

"Oh I'm fine…but I need you and troy to come into my office as soon as possible" she said

"Um ok we'll be there in a few minutes" I said. I didn't know what to expect.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"Ms peters" I said. He looked scared.

"You mean…"

"Yea that one"

"What she says"

"We have to go to her office now"

"Ok then lets go" he said.

We jumped in the car and went to the building I was hoping I would never have to walk in again.

"It's ok Brielle probably nothings wrong" he said.

We walked to her office and she sat us down.

"The reason I needed you guys to come in as soon as possible was because there has been an accident."

I held my breath. Please let Sammy be ok.

"His adoptive parents past away…they were in a car accident."

"What about Sam?" I asked.

"He's ok he's in foster care now. We wanted to ask you guys if you would like to take him back"

"Is that…is that allowed?" I asked.

"In this case yes. We would rather have him with some connection of family…he has no other relatives on his adoptive parents side"

"So let me get this straight. You're asking us if we want to take the baby we gave for adoption??" troy asked.

"Well he's not a baby anymore…"

Troy was in shock and so was i.

"I'll leave you too alone to talk" she said and walked out.

"Troy we have to" I said. I am finally getting my wish to get my baby boy back.

"Troy he's our son…we have to take him" I said. He stayed silent and looked at me.

"Are you sure Brielle…" he said.

"Of course" I said.

"Then ok…"

Troy went back out to get ms peters. I can't believe this is happening…

"Did you make a decision?" she asked.

"We've decided to take him back" troy said.

"Wait!" I said. They looked at me.

"What is it Brielle?"

"I want it to be Sam's decision" I said.

"Excuse me?" ms peters said.

"Sam deserves to decide" I said.

"Gabriella Samuel is only 9 years old…it's not practical to ask him"

"Ms peters…if I was in his position I would want a choice." I said.

"Well ok then…I will call his foster care taker and have her bring him in"

She called the lady and troy kept holding my hand.

"Now if we go through with this process…it would take a good week before it's finalized. Because we do have to change his birth certificate, and also the whole transition process may take a life time"

"I understand" I said. Troy nodded.

"Well they should be here in a few minutes, I am going to go outside and wait" she said. She left the room.

"I should call mami" I said.

"Brielle…chill ok" he said.

I went to Mami's number in my cell and clicked it.

"Mami?"

"oh hey mija are you ok?"

"Mami, I'm at the adoption agency"

"Oh mija don't your in a better place you don't"

"Mami we're not giving the baby up." I cut her off.

"Oh ok well why are you there? Is it for Samuel?"

"Yea…his adoptive parents past away and they asked if we would take him back"

"And what did you say?"

"Well I said we would but its Sam's decision"

"We will all support you mija"

"Gracias mami…I'll call you when we get more news"

"Ok mija" she said and hung up. Troy was also on the phone with his parents.

"What they say?"

"They said they'll do whatever they can to help"

"Same with mami" I said. I put my head on his shoulder.

"Troy is this really happening?" I asked.

"Yea it is baby"

A few moments later they came in.

"Samuel…this is Gabriella and Troy, your biological parents" ms peters said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Pen pals**

"I know who they are. My mom and dad showed them pictures…and I was her pen pal" he said. he was everything I imagined. He had Troy's hair and eyes and my tan skin. He was tall for a 9 year old.

"Well Samuel"

"I like Sam or Sammy…it doesn't matter but I don't like people calling me Samuel" he told ms peters.

"Well Sam, we know what happened to your parents…" she said.

"Yea…they past away"

"Gabriella would you like to take it?" she said.

"Sammy, we would never replace them ok? But we would like to know if you would like to come and live with troy and I?" I asked him. He smiled. Awww he has Troy's smile.

"Well isn't that how it's supposed to be? You guys are my mom and dad…right?"

"Well technically yea" troy said.

"Then yea. Gabriella and I used to talk all the time"

"Still do" I said.

"yea she sent a lot of cool stuff. I still have that Spiderman set you got me last year"

"That's great" I said.

"So Sam, you would like to live with Gabriella and Troy?" ms peters said.

"Yes I would. My mom said how much you guys loved me and that you guys still do. I always imagined what it would be like to live with you guys" he said. I smiled.

"Well then…we'll start the process"

"Will he come with us…or back to the foster home…" troy asked.

"Tonight he will have to spend the night there, just so we can transfer all of the information and to also get the process going"

"So can they come and get me tomorrow?"

"Yes they can" she said.

"Awesome!" he said and we high five.

I laughed. Maybe this won't be so bad.

"Ok well Sam you can go back out there with ms Karen while troy Gabriella and I fill out some papers" she said.

"Ok bye Gabriella, bye troy" he said and hugged us. 9 years ago if someone said I would get my baby back I would've punched them for saying such a lie…but now…I am so happy.

**

We're on our way to Mami's house now. Troy's parents are there so we can talk to them.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded. I wobbled my way out of the passenger seat.

Then I waddled my way up the steps and to the door.

"This is hard work" I said. He laughed. We got in the house and realized they were all out side.

"great!" I said. Troy laughed again.

"Oh they're here!" Eva said. I waddled my way outside. John came over and helped.

"Oh my god, what are you carrying a sumo wrestler in there!" john said.

"John don't make me get this sumo wrestler to kick you trust me there hard!" I said. He laughed. We got outside and plopped on a chair. Then Jayden came out.

"That was my seat!" he said.

"Jayden if you make me get up I'm going to get a lot angrier and then me hitting you is going to be helluva lot more painful" I said.

"Threat taken" Jayden said.

"Gabi c'mon tell us what happened!" Lucy said.

"Well…his adoptive parents passed away in a car accident. So they called us and asked us if we want to take him so I told them it's his decision but we would love to. So we signed the papers and pick him up tomorrow!" I said.

"Ahhhh!!!" Mami yelled she came over and hugged me.

"Gabi this is so awesome! But how is it gonna work with the new baby and all?"

"We have it all planned out, we're going to enroll him in school, it's still the beginning of the year so he won't miss much. When the baby comes he's going to be at the other end of the house so he doesn't get woken up." troy said.

"We can balance it out"

"I hope you guys do, but kids are hard!" Jaime said. They're here visiting still but are leaving in a few weeks.

"I know they are, but what am I supposed to say! No keep him in the foster home `cause we'll be to busy for the baby we want!"

"Well no but just be aware that it's going to be hard." Reni said.

"I know it is and I'm ready for it" I said.

We went on talking about how we can decorate his room and what school is best, and what things a 9 year old likes.

**

"Ready?" troy asked. Today we're picking Sam up from foster home.

I nodded. Ms peters gave us the directions.

It took us an hour to get there; we walked up the walkway and knocked.

"hi are you the Bolton's?" a nice looking lady asked.

"Yea we're here to pick up Sam"

"Yea come on in. I'll go get him" she said. The place was filled with kids.

"Hey Gabriella and troy" Sam came out.

"Hey buddy" I said.

"I have all my stuff and I'm ready to go" he said.

"Ok" troy said.'

"Sammy, please call and update me. Oh and Gabriella and troy, he needs help in math and history. He can't eat peanuts and he doesn't like cereal" she talked like she's known him for his whole life.

"Gabriella…can I talk to you alone…Sam why don't you go introduce troy to your brothers and sisters" she said.

"Ok c'mon troy" Sam said. After they left Laura sat down.

"I was Dana's best friend…and I know that she was always grateful of you and troy. I know it's probably a lot to ask this…but is it possible if I could still you know talk to Sam…and visit"

"Of course! I would never want to keep Sam away from someone he's known his whole life."

"Oh thank god. I was so scared I would never be able to see him" she said. I laughed.

"no I wanted someone that knew his parents to be around…I never really knew them so I can't tell him things…or help him grieve"

"Well he's pretty well ok with what happened now. He keeps a picture in his room."

"Is there anything I should know about him?"

"He's pretty normal 9 years old. He'll let you know everything. He's very outspoken and he is an amazing drawer"

"Really"

"Yea gives the kid a sketch book and he can draw anything"

"Wow"

"Yea well he has everything in his bags…I'll go to the house and get his other stuff that I know he'd want" she said.

"Ok just call me when you get it all and I'll come pick it up" I said.

"Oh and how far along are you?" she asked.

"Almost 7 months" I said.

"Wow, well I hope all goes well. Sam calls me bud!" she said.

"Ok Aunt Laura" we walked to the car.

"So Sam we're gonna go to the house, and then you and I can go shopping for anything and everything you want in your room. I want you to be comfy here with us" I said.

"Ok but what do I call you guys?" he asked. I looked over at troy.

"Well Sam, you can call us whatever you like" troy said.

"Mom and dad?"

"Do you want to?"

"Yea...I like it"

"Well ok then" I said. He laughed.

"So mom, where are we going to get my room stuff?" he asked it was weird hearing mom.

"Well we could go to pier 1 or Ikea…"

"While your out are you going to get a crib and all too?" troy asked.

"No, this trip is just for Sammy"

"So am I going to have a brother?"

"We're hoping so!" troy said.

"Troy" I said.

"Well we don't know. Your mom doesn't want to find out!" troy said.

"I hope so…I want to teach him a lot of stuff!" he said. I smiled. I like this…but it feels like we're moving really fast.

We got to the house. "Whoa….this is your house!?" he said.

"Well it's yours too" I said.

"This is huge!"

We laughed. We went inside and the dogs bombarded him.

"You got dogs!" he said.

"And cats' troy said.

"You guys are awesome!"

He played with the dogs for awhile.

"So Sam you wanna go and pick out your room?" I said.

"Yea" he said. We went up stairs.

"This is our room, and this is the baby's room" I said to the first two rooms.

"Ok…" he said walking down the hallway.

"Whoa…I like this one!" he said. It was the room with the most windows.

"Ok well we should go and get you some stuff for it!" I said.

"Cool!" he said.

"C'mon dad" I said to troy.

"Kay mom" he said. I smiled. I love that name! I love having Sam back! But in the back of my mind I know that we aren't his parents…not really. We didn't stay up late at night with him crying when he was a baby; we didn't see his first steps, or his first 8 birthdays, his first bike ride…nothing. But we have him now…I just wish he didn't have to go through life now knowing he had two sets of parents.

We went to the furniture store.

"Ok Sammy, pick out anything you want!" troy said.

He walked around debating every bed.

"He's just like you" troy said. I rolled my eyes.

"I want this one!" he said. It was set that was a sports theme. It was a loft bed with a desk under it. And it was decked out with sports everything!

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yea!" he said. We got the bedroom set and paid for it and Tory loaded it up.

"Mom do I have other family?" he asked.

"Yea you have my mom and you can call her mom-mom, then you have you dad's mom and dad…you can call them whatever you like. And then you have liked a million aunts and uncles and cousins!" I said.

"When do I get to meet them?"

"Tomorrow. There's a party just for you" troy said.

"Really? But it's not my birthday"

"No…but they're really excited to meet you" I said. He smiled which made me smile too. I like this whole mom thing.

**

We got to the house and Troy and Sammy started setting the room up. It's like there own little project.

I went down and started to cook dinner. I did something easy and that I knew how to do. Hamburgers and hotdogs with macaroni and cheese.

"BOYS DINNER!" I yelled.

They came downstairs as I started to fix Sam's plate.

"Here Sammy sweetie" I said.

"Thanks mommy" he said. He called me mommy. I was about to cry.

I walked to the bathroom and the tears came. They were good tears and little sad ones.

I got myself together to see him sitting at the table eating his hamburger.

"Is it good?" I asked.

"Yep" he said.

"It's one of the few things your mommy can cook" troy said. I hit him upside the head.

"Shush!" I said. Sam laughed.

"So tell me more about my family" he said. I sat down; my back was starting to hurt.

"Well whose side you want first?" I asked.

"Dad's" he said. I could see the look on Troy's face that told me he liked his new name.

"Well my mom and dad are your grandparents…you can call them whatever you like…your there first grandkid" troy said.

"Really? Aren't I special" he said. I laughed.

"well you have your Uncle Trevor, he's a soccer junkie, then your Aunt Tabitha, she lives in Virgina but she's coming to see you she's cool…I guess, then your uncle Travis, he's into sports too mainly football. Then your Aunt Terry, she's crazy so stay clear from her!" I hit him after he said that.

"Then you have your aunt Trinity, but she's younger than you so she may be more of a cousin to you…" he said.

"Wait I have an aunt younger than me? Isn't that kind of weird?"

"Well your grandparents adopted her when she was a baby"

"Like I was?"

I lost my breath.

"Yep" troy said.

Sam must've seen my reaction. "Mommy its ok I'm not mad at you guys. My other mommy said that you guys loved me a lot and that's why you did what you though was right and would make me be happy" he said. I tried to recover from that.

"That's right" troy said.

"what about your side mommy?"

"Oh well there's a whole night" troy said.

"Well let's go in order I find that easier" I said. He laughed.

"first there's your Uncle Carlos and his wife your Aunt Jamie, they live in New Mexico but are here for the summer, with them you have three cousins, Brianna, Stacey, and Karen. Then there's your aunt Daniela and your cousin Seth, then you're Aunt Eva and her boyfriend Sam"

"The same name as me!" he said.

"Yep"

"then you have you Auntie Lettie and Uncle Chris, then your uncle Sean but he lives in New York I think he's coming here in a few weeks…, well after him is John, then there's Jerry…don't ever listen to a thing he says! Then Kyle with his wife Reni and you cousin James, then there's Zack, he lives in Georgia with his wife Tammy and your cousin junior, Then your uncle Jayden, he's the youngest and he's also a soccer jock, but there's also your uncle Bryan he's in the army so I'm not sure when you'll be able to see him but I'm sure you'll talk to him."

"That is a lot of people" he said. Troy laughed.

"Yea just wait till you meet them. C'mon buddy you want to go finish your room?" troy said.

"Yea let's go" he said.

They went back upstairs and I stayed down there to clean up dinner. My phone started to ring.

'hello?" I asked.

"Hey Gabi" it was Lana. Crap I never told them about Sammy.

"Hey…" I said.

"We haven't heard from you in awhile…we got worried" she said.

"We?" I said.

"Yea guys she's on"

"Hey gabs" Angie said. shit!

"Hola chica" Danni said. CRAP!

"Hahaha Heyy guys" I said way too suspiciously.

"Uh oh…Gabi your hiding something"

"Yea I didn't like that whole hahaha Heyy guys" Lana said.

I sighed. "You guys remember when I told you I gave a baby up to adoption?"

"Yea…" they all said.

"Well the people that adopted him past away"

"Oh my god!" Lana said.

"Yea well the adoption agency called us and lets just say we have our son…his name is Samuel but he like Sam or Sammy"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" they all screamed.

"Good god guys why so loud!"

"YOU HAVE A SON! BUT AREN'T YOU PREGNANT!"

"Yea im pregnant but I also have my 9 year old son that I gave up when I was 16!"

"Oh my god!" Danni said.

"I know…guys I'm happy with this"

"Well as long as you're happy and you're sure you can take all of this on. I mean you and troy are still newlyweds! You guys don't want a kid who almost a teenager is bringing you guys down!" Angie said.

"It wouldn't be any different if I kept him! Angie he's our son how could you say something like that!" I was getting pissed.

"I'm just saying Gabi that you guys don't need a kid ruining your life like this!"

"DID YOU FORGET I AM PREGNANT? ALSO I HAD HIM! I WANTED TO KEEP HIM BUT MADE THAT DESCION TO LATE! UGH! You know what guys until you can learn to support me and my decision and keeping your opinions to your self if you don't like it then don't talk to me!" I said and hung up.

Later on that night troy and Sammy finished the room.

"Guys this is awesome!" I said.

"Yea dad said we could get like a in basketball hoop or something!"

"Yea Brielle he likes basketball!"

"We're going out to play some now!" Sam said.

"Just one game, you also have to get in a shower and then get to bed"

"Ok" he said. That felt so weird saying.

"You know baby you actually sounded like a mom!"

I faked a gasp. "No way!" I said. We laughed. They went outside and played basketball. I finally had to go out and get them.

"Boys…" I said.

"Hah dad I won!" Sammy said. I smiled.

"Yea you did" troy was out of breath.

"ok Sammy go get in a shower and get to bed…if you want I'll come in and say goodnight" I said.

"That'll be awesome. Night dad" he said.

"Night Sammy" troy said. When troy went upstairs I wrapped my arms around troy.

"Did all of this really happen today?" I said.

"Yep"

"So I'm not dreaming"

"Nope"

"If I am…don't wake me up"

"Ok baby" he said and kissed my head.

**Well I told you there will be some drama in the first chapters! I wanted to bring Sammy in early because it sets it up for the future chapters! Well I hope you guys like!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Welcome to the family**

That night I couldn't sleep. The baby was awake, and my mind was too preoccupied. What if Sammy couldn't sleep? What if he started missing his other parents and starts to resent us?

I got about an hour of sleep. I dreamt of his adoptive parents…they were mad at us. That we took him back and we're raising him as our own. Troy didn't wake up though…

I snuck out of bed and walked down the hall and checked on Sammy. The dogs were int eh room with him. I walked over to his bed and kissed his head. He looked so peaceful.

I took the dogs downstairs with me. I turned on the computer and made myself some tea.

I got on the computer and searched baby stuff. I found this website that had everything for babies! Then I saw it…the bedroom set I want for the baby….

It was a crib that could change into a daybed, toddler bed, and full size bed. Then it also came with a dresser with four drawers and a changing table that has two doors that open up. I had to get it! So I went in my purse and got my debit card. I chose to get it in an oak color and added it in my online cart. Then I kept searching through the site. I also bought this cute turtle bed sheet set for the crib, 4 changing pads for the changing table, I got 5 baby blankets, 4 safety gates, a baby monitor, 2 car seats and strollers, an 'on the go' crib, 2 car seat cover ups, a zebra print diaper bag, a swing, a bouncer, stuff for milk and all, a first aid and health kit, a bath kit, and a bath tub….I got a lot of stuff.

"Troy is going to kill me" after I realized how much I spent. I spent $2443.02 just for the baby…in 20 minutes!

Everything is either green or yellow or white…there's some beige and blue things in there too. It's like the more I bought the more I got excited! The next thing I started to search for online was baby names.

I like the names Janelle, Samantha, Layla, Leah, and Aubrey Kendra for a girl.

I like the names Anthony, Sean, and Liam for a boy.

I know troy wants a boy…but I really want a girl even though I'll be happy and love either one! But I'm hoping I get a baby girl.

I finally went back to bed at around 4 in the morning since the baby finally went to sleep. I woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon. Mmm bacon…

I threw on one of Troy's hoody and waddled downstairs.

"Hey babe" troy said.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey mommy" Sammy said. I walked over to him and scratched his head and kissed.

"Hey honey" I said.

"So did you sleep last night?" troy asked.

"Not exactly…" I said. Oh god I have to tell him!

"Don't tell me you searched weird facts about being pregnant again"

"No…I kinda went shopping online"

"Uh oh…"

"Yea…that's the word" I said.

"Ok Brielle gives me the total" he said.

"Well…$2443.02…" I said.

"$2443!?" he yelled.

"And 2 cents!" Sam said.

"troy I'm sorry I just got excited!" I said.

"Is dad mad?" Sam asked.

"I don't know" I said.

"Brielle did we have that much money in the bank!"

"Well we kinda had to I mean I debited it! But troy we can afford it! I mean remember I got the bonuses and the wedding money was still in there! It's all cool! I check the balance last night we still have a lot in there!" I said.

"What all did you get!" he asked.

"Well I'll show you" I said and walked to the computer. I still had the window up. I showed him everything.

"Brielle we could've bought all this stuff as the baby needed it! And plus your having a baby shower in a few weeks too!"

"So we'll get more quantities! See it all works out!" I said. Troy looked at me for what felt like a long time.

"You said we still have a lot in the bank right? Enough for bills and all?"

"More than enough!" I said. He took a breath.

"Ok…just no more midnight shopping sprees!" he said.

"Gotcha!" I said. Sammy was watching us with wide eyes.

"Whoa…" Sammy said.

"I know…" I said. Troy walked up stairs.

"Uh…eat your breakfast and then go get ready for the party Sam" I said while I started for upstairs.

"Ok mommy" he said.

I found troy in the baby's room.

"I'm sorry" I said softly.

"Brielle I'm not mad…just…shocked. I mean we spent all the money at the furniture store, and then you pulled that shopping spree"

"I know…but we have enough baby…it's not like we're struggling" I said.

"Brielle we have another addition!"

"I know but we always talked about a big family…so we're ok"

"How are you always so optimistic?"

"I'm not being optimistic, I'm being serious" I said looking at his eyes. He pulled me into his arms.

'I'm hiding the debit card from you at night" he said. I laughed.

"Ok" I said

**

"Ok Sammy we're here" I said.

"I'm scared"

"Why? Baby they already love you!" I said. He looked at me.

"I swear to it" I said. He got out and I grabbed his hand.

"It's ok" I said. He smiled at me. I liked someone depending on me like this…

"There outback" troy said.

"C'mon baby" I said. I still had Sammy's hand.

"There they are!" mami said.

Mami and Lucy ran over.

"Awww is this Sam!" they both said.

"Hi" Sammy said softly.

"Sammy this is your mom-mom and your other grandma" I said.

"Oh sweetie you can call me whatever you like!" Lucy said.

Sammy smiled. Our mom's took him away to the others.

"Um honey I think we lost our son to our mothers" troy said.

"Uhhhh yea I think so too" I said. We finally got to the deck where the others are.

"He looks exactly like troy!" terry said.

"I know!" I said.

"So what's it like being a mom?" lettie asked.

"It's great…I love it already" I said.

"Are you guys putting him in school soon?"

"Yea but we have to wait until it's all finalized so maybe next week" i said.

"DAD!" Sammy yelled. We looked over.

"Come play basketball with us!" he said. So all the guys left us.

"He calls you guy's mom and dad?" Daniela said.

"Yea we gave him the choice and he wanted too" I said.

"That's so cute!" everyone gushed. All the kids and guys were playing basketball while all of the wives and girlfriends and mom are stayed on the deck.

"So how's being pregnant?" Eva asked me.

"It's…got good and bad days…mostly bad nights" I said.

"No sleep?" lettie said. Lettie is comfortable talking about when she was pregnant…which is really good…but also weird.

"None at all. Last night I went on an online baby shopping spree" I said.

"How much?" lettie asked.

"$2443.02" I said.

"Oh that's not bad. You got a crib and all?" mami said.

"Yea I got a crib, a portable crib, two car seats and strollers, and other little stuff…oh and everything is either green or yellow or any other neutral colors!" I said.

"Why can't you just find out!!" mami whined.

"Because mami I want it to be a surprise!" I said.

"Watch it be a boy that's how all Montez baby makers are always boys" Daniela said.

"I had 3 girls!" Jamie said.

"Yea well you're weird!" Daniela said. I laughed. Jamie fits right in with us, but reni, and Tammy still have to open up a bit.

**

Later on dinner was ready.

"Sammy sweetie I hope you like rice and beans and tacos!" mami said.

"Oh trust me I do!" Sammy said. We all laughed. He fixed himself a plate of everything.

"So Brielle did you tell you family about our bankruptcy last night?"

"We aren't going bankrupt!"

"I'm kidding" he said. I rolled my eyes.

"So Sammy you having fun with your mom and dad?" Jamie asked.

"Yea it's really cool" he said between chews.

"Oh Gabi here" Lucy said handing me a container.

"Oh thank god!" I said. It was her famous scalloped potatoes! Also known as my main craving food.

"Yea I figured it'd give troy a night off from having to call me to come pick some up" she said. Troy laughed.

"Yea…thanks mom" troy said. Troy was sitting on the lounge chair behind me rubbing my shoulders and neck.

"Oh lettie I need this week off" I said.

"Already figured it's cool we're ok but next week is inventory so I need you to come in around 7 ish"

"Ok" I said.

"You own your own store?" Sam asked Lettie.

"Yep I do it's a clothing store…"

"Cool can I come?"

"If its ok withy our mom"

"Can I come with you??" he asked.

"Yea sure…but not long I'm hoping to have you in school next week"

"I don't like school"

"It'll be cool. Your school is right next to your uncle Jayden's and Trevor's and you'll be in school with Seth"

"I still don't like it" he said. Jerry laughed.

"Trust me little man it goes by really fast" jerry said. Sammy looked over at me and I nodded.

"But won't you need help with melon head?" Sammy asked.

"Sammy you'll be fine" I said. He went back to eating.

**

The next day all of the baby stuff came.

"Um…you can just put it all in the kitchen…" I said. Troy isn't home and I can't lift the stuff.

"Ok ma'm" they said. They had to bring a big truck to deliver all of it. I went in my purse and got a 50 out for each of them. They deserve a big tip.

"Would you guys like some water or something?" I asked.

"No ma'm we're about to go to lunch now" one guy said.

"Oh ma'm we can't accept this…" they said when they were done.

"You guys deserve it I bet it was some heavy stuff. Just don't tell your boss it'll all be good" I said.

"Thank you" they said and walked out. Sammy came downstairs.

"Whoa!" he said.

"Yea…" I said.

"What is all this stuff?" he asked.

"A whole $2443 worth of baby stuff"

"And 2 cents!" he said. I laughed.

"C'mon lets go get some lunch and we'll go see your dad" I said. We got in the car.

"Call your dad and ask what he wants from burger king"

"Ok" he said and got my cell phone out.

"He said a whopper and uncle john wants a big kid's meal"

"Okie dokey" we went to the drive thru and got the food. I usually do this anytime I want outside food for lunch.

We drove to the shop. This is Sammy's first time being here.

"Hey guys" I said as I waddled my way out of the car.

"Hey sis" john said helping me up.

"C'mon we got food for everyone" I said. I usually get the other guys a normal cheeseburger. Except Jason I always know he wants a kid's meal too.

"Aw score gabs got food!" Jason came out.

All of our friends met Sammy last night when they stopped by.

"Hey little man" Jason greeted Sammy. Now Sammy is known as 'little man' he likes it and smiles every time.

"Sup!" Sammy said.

We all ate our food.

"Did ms peters call today?" troy asked.

"Nope maybe tomorrow" I said. Ms peters said the papers should be in and finalized sometime this week. Its Wednesday now…

"So little man do you want a brother or sister?" Chad asked.

"Brother" Sammy said. I've realized he's really quiet when he's eating…

"You gonna teach him a lot of stuff?" Jason said.

"Yea like basketball and baseball"

"You like those sports?" Jason said.

"Yea I used to be on a t-ball team back where I used to live"

"You should join the little league at the boys and girls club" Chad said.

"You guys have one!" Sammy got excited.

"Yea we do. Do you wanna join?" troy asked.

"Yea totally!" he said.

"Ok well after we get you in school and all we'll enroll you"

"Basketball too mom?" he asked.

"Of course baby!" I said kissing his head.

Well it looks like I'm going to be a sports mom! Driving the kids around in the backseat with snacks for the team and then going to the games and cheering them on. I smiled.

This is how my life is going to be…a mom and wife. This is how I always pictured it.

**Kind of a filler I guess…the next few chapters are going to be a lot of fluff…next chapters are gonna be like that…sorry. **

**Well review please!!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**It'll all be ok**

Today is Sammy's first day of school. I'm taking him this morning to get registered and all.

"Ok Sammy sweetie lets go through the check list" I said.

"Ok"

"Pencils?"

"Got it"

"Paper?"

"Got it"

"Notebooks?"

"Got them"

"Crayons?"

"Got them"

"Ok then we are ready to go!" I said.

"I don't want to go" he said. He's been saying this since Thursday when we got the finalization of his paperwork at the adoption agency.

"Baby, I swear school will be fine…you'll meet new people, and have a really cool teacher and have tons of fun!" I said.

"But I want to stay home wit you"

"I want you to stay here with me too, but sweetie I want you to be smart so you can become a big famous basketball and baseball star!"

"Promise you'll be there to pick me up!" he said.

"Pinky swears" I said. He hugged me and we went to the car. We're giving Seth and Jayden and Trevor a ride too.

"So Sam you excited?" Jayden asked.

"No" Sammy said.

"Sammy…"

"It'll be ok. It really isn't that scary and 4th grade is really fun!" Trevor said. Sammy stayed quiet.

"Jayden be outside the elementary school by 3!" I said. The middle school gets out at like 2:30 they usually play soccer or something until the elementary school gets out so they can walk with Seth.

"Ok Gabi" they said.

"Auntie Gabi can I spend the night at your house this weekend?" Seth asked.

"sure you and Sammy can have a sleepover" I said.

"Yay!" Seth said.

"is that ok Sammy?"

"Yea it'll be fun" he smiled. Seth is 3 years younger then Sammy so I know it's hard for them to get along. And Seth is a little jealous because it went from him getting all my attention to Sammy getting a lot of it.

We got to the school. "Ok c'mon Sethy and Sammy. Jay n Trevor be good!" I said. They walked over to the middle school and Seth grabbed my hand.

When we got in the school Seth showed us to the office.

"Ok auntie Gabi here it is"

"Thank you Sethy' I said and gave him a hug and kiss. Then he walked over to his teacher.

"Ready Sammy?" I said. He shook his head. I squeezed his hand.

"Hi I'm here to register my son into school" I said. She handed me all the paper work and I filled it out.

"Ok well everything is set and he can start school" she said.

"Sammy you going to be ok?" I asked him.

"Yea mommy I will" he said and smiled. I hugged him again.

"Bye baby" I said kissing his head.

"He'll be fine" she said. I nodded and she guided him to his new class. I walked to the car and called troy.

"Hey is he in school?" he said.

"yup." I said.

"are you ok?"

"Yea I'll be fine" I said.

"Ok well where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to the boutique…maybe call shar and go shopping" I said.

"Ok" he said.

"Ok love you"

"Love you too bye" we hung up the phone.

**

I'm at the school to pick up the boys. Jayden and Trevor are playing soccer and I'm waiting for Seth and Sammy to get out. It's September and it's starting to get a little chilly.

"MOM!" I heard someone yell. I looked over and saw Sammy charging for me.

"Hey little man! Did you have fun?" I asked.

"Yea you were right it wasn't so bad." He said.

"See I told you" I said. Seth and his class came out a little bit after that.

"BOYS C'MON!" I yelled to Jayden and Trevor.

"Hey aunties Gabi are you going to pick us up everyday now?"

"No after your baby cousin is born you guys are going to start walking with your uncle Jayden and Trevor again" I said.

"Oh" Seth said.

"Oh c'mon we aren't that bad!" Jayden said. I laughed.

"Oh nana can you help us with our math homework?" Jayden asked.

"Yea sure, here call mami and tell her you guys are coming to my house, Trevor call Lucy. Sammy gets my phone" I said. He got my phone and handed it to them.

"Thanks little man" jay said.

"She said ok but you have to drop us off later" Jayden said.

"Yea my mom said it's cool" Trevor said.

"Ok cool you guys hungry?"

"Yea" they all said.

"Are we going to dad's shop?" Sammy asked.

"You want to?" I asked. Everyone agreed.

"Ok call him and ask him what everyone wants from…"

"Mc Donald's!" Seth said.

"Yea mc Donald's sounds good" Jayden said. Everyone else agreed.

We went to the drive thru again and went to the shop.

"Hey little man how was school?" troy asked.

"Awesome!" Sammy went on about his day.

I just ate my apple dunkers and listened to them. Whe everyone was done with there food we left.

"Ok troy pick up the paint tonight" I said.

"Ok I'll paint the room tomorrow when I'm off work"

We drove to the house.

"Ok boys sit at the table and get all your books and all out. Same to you Sammy" I said.

"Sethy you wanna play video games?" I asked.

"Yea" he said. I set him up and then I went back out there.

**

I just got home from dropping off the boys.

"Sammy I need you to go get in a shower!" I said.

"Kay" he said. Troy wasn't home yet. I had another one of those cramping.

"Ow" I said out loud. Maya came over to me and put her head on my leg.

"What baby?" I said. I petted her ears. Then I had that cramping again.

Then troy came in a few minutes later.

"Hey babe" he said.

"Hi" I said. I was really uncomfortable.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yea the baby is just…kicking…a lot" I said.

"Oh…do you need to go to the hospital?" he asked. I shook my head.

Sammy came downstairs a few minutes later.

"Hey dad" he said.

"Hey bud." Troy said.

"What's for dinner mom?"

"Ummm troy order pizza" I said.

"Are you ok?"

"Yea just your little brother or sister is having tumbling practice" I said.

The cramping stopped after awhile. Thank god…

But later on that night in bed it started again.

"Ow!" I gasped.

"Brielle!" troy woke up.

"Troy call john tell him to get here now and then take me to the hospital"

"Ok" he said and got up.

**

"4 hours in a hospital and it was a false alarm!" I said as troy and I got in.

"Its ok baby the doctor said it happens a lot…" troy said.

"Yea ok, did john take Sammy to school?"

"Um I think he said he walked with Jayden and Trevor and Seth"

"Oh ok" I said I lied on the couch and quickly fell asleep.

When I woke up I smelled paint…then realized I had a surgeon mask on.

"What the hell" I said.

I walked upstairs to the baby's room and saw Sammy and troy painting the room. Is it that late already? I looked at the clock and it said it was 4.

"Oh hey mom" Sammy said.

"Hi…"

"We put the mask on you so you don't breathe the stuff in"

"Oh…ok" I said.

"Yea Brielle, go in the room and lay down…we got this covered and we're almost done then I'll cook dinner" he said.

"Ok…" I said.

"Go mom!" Sammy said.

I scoffed "well fine then" I said jokingly.

I walked to the room and quickly fell back to sleep.

**So next chapter is going to be a skip. I hope you liked it! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Oh my god**

Well I'm due any day now. It's December now and I'm due December 24th yes Christmas Eve. But the doctor said I could go into labor anytime this month! So I'm in my house…waiting. The baby's room is all set up. After melon head is born and has a name Sean is going to paint there name on the wall.

Troy and I chose Kendra Renee Bolton for a girl, and for a boy Christopher Lorenzo Bolton. Sammy is getting more excited everyday! He keeps asking me how I'm feeling. It's already planned that John will come here and take care of him and if it's a school day then john will pick him and the others up and bring them to the hospital.

We have everything packed and the car seats installed in both cars.

"Mami why is this taking so long!" I said over the phone.

"Mija you have be patient. Just stay on your feet they said that boosts labor"

"I don't even know if I still have feet!"

"Gabi it'll be ok one day soon you will be holding a bran new baby!"

"Why can't it be today?"

"Oh your sister said to walk up and down the stairs"

"HAS SHE SEEN HOW HUGE I AM!?" I yelled.

"Oh my…ok mija well why don't you tell troy to take you on a bumpy road!"

"Already tried"

"I don't know what to tell you mija I guess just wait"

I whined again. "Mami" I said

"Gabriella" she mocked.

"Oh mija I have to go Jayden is…JAYDEN STOP BEATING UP JERRY!"

"Bye mija" she said.

"Bye mami" I grumbled.

I hung up the phone and went to the living room and laid on the couch.

"Brielle I'm home" troy came in. he's only working half days now.

"Troy they said sex boost labor! C'mon lets go get busy!" I said.

"Brielle" he said.

"What!!! C'mon don't you want to have sex! You used to think it was fun! But of course now I'm this big fat mountain and I'm not hot anymore!"

"Brielle you are the hottest sexiest woman I have ever seen. I would have sex with you right now but I already know that your back will start hurting and then you'll stop it" he said.

"Yea your right…"

"The baby will be here soon" he said kissing my head.

**

"MELON HEAD STILL ISN'T HERE!" I yelled.

"Mom chills! Melon head just isn't ready for cold air yet!" Sam said. I had to laugh.

It's December 24th…also known as Christmas Eve also known as the day the baby is due!

"So tonight we're going to my parents and then tomorrow yours"

"Yep" I said.

We got to Troy's parents house.

"hey guys!" she said.

"Hey mom" troy said.

"Hey gram" Sammy said.

"Hi" I sighed.

"Awww still no budge?" Lucy said.

"Not one!" I said.

"We'll melon head will be here soon don't worry"

"so we decided to just give you guys the gifts tonight because tomorrow it will just be to hard for me to get going early enough to come here and then go to my moms"

"Oh don't worry about it" jack came over and kissed my head.

"So little man how's basketball going?" jack asked. Sammy is in Basketball and when spring sign ups start we'll sign him up for baseball.

"Good we won all the games but one"

"Nice" jack said.

We went into he living room and I plopped on the couch.

"Oh baby you look so tired" Lucy said.

"She hasn't gotten any sleep! Either the baby keeps moving or kicking or she just can't get comfortable" troy said.

"yea it's like if I lay on my back it feels like melon head is kicking my spine, then if I lay on my side its like melon's head's head is my rib cage"

Sam laughed. "Head's head" he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh my goodness I know exactly how you feel! Troy did the same thing!" Lucy said.

"At least now we know melon head is just like you" I teasing

"Oh whatever"

"Gabi what you do is take a big fluffy pillow put it on the lower part of your back then prop more pillows behind your head" she said.

"We should try that" troy said.

**  
we are finally home! And I am exhausted! All I want to do is sleep! Troy got me a big fluffy pillow and I propped it on my back.

"Comfy?" troy asked. I nodded and quickly fell asleep. I woke up the morning to Sammy running into our room.

"Mom dad wakes up!!!" he said.

"We're up Sammy" I said.

"We'll be down in a sec ok…go find the camera!" I said.

"Ok" he said and ran out.'

"Babe c'mon we have to get up" I said to troy.

"Ok" he said turning over.

"Troy! Christmas! Presents!" I said. Then he woke up.

"C'mon Brielle!" he said. He helped me out of bed and helped me walk downstairs. I felt that little crap I felt a few months ago. Of course! While I'm waiting for the baby to come melon head start to practice! Ugh!

We got downstairs and my back started to hurt.

"ok Sammy find your gifts!" troy said. Troy and I are going to exchange our gifts tonight after Sammy goes to bed. The past few months having Sammy back have been great. Troy and I have noticed ourselves being more parenty…but also staying ourselves.

We got him a whole bunch of Lego's and a lot of video games also clothes and movies.

We have figured out that he does not believe in Santa Clause, he said his uncle Ray blew that out the window when he was 5. I had to laugh at that story. Sam is really comfortable talking about his old home and family. He writes them once a month to keep in touch.

"Whoa! Thanks mom and dad!" Sam said and got up and hugged us. I felt another cramp and this time it hurt. I didn't show pain because it's Christmas and I don't want to ruin it for Sammy.

"Ok Sammy, go and get dressed I'll be in there to do your hair" I said.

"Ok" he said and went and got ready. We're spending the whole days at Mami's, so we told Sam he can take his new video games but not the Lego's!

Troy and I walked upstairs.

"You ok baby?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yea I'm fine" I said.

**

"Sammy honey!!" mami yelled when we walked in.

"Hey mom-mom" he said.

"Come in here we can start opening the gifts, Gabriella there's breakfast in the kitchen so go and eat honey"

"Uh Sammy hasn't eaten yet either" I said.

"Ma I'll eat after presents!" he said.

"Fine" I sighed. I really didn't feel like fighting. Sammy's birthday is in 2 months, he's going to be 10! It's weird to think I had him 10 years ago…I gave him up 10 years ago…I shook those memories away.

Those cramps came back some more.

They came at a faster and more intense rate. Then I realized that they weren't practice contractions…they were real contractions!

"TROY!" I yelled.

**CHAPTER 5!!! I have officially started the sequel! Yay!!! Well the next chapter will be up soon! I hope you guys like it so far!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**OUCH!**

"TROY!!!" I yelled again.

"What is it babe?" he came in the kitchen.

"Hospital now!" I said.

"NOW!" he yelled.

"NOW!" I yelled.

"What's going on in here?" mami came in.

"Mami I'm sorry but the baby is OW! Coming! OW!" I said.

"Oh boy! Ok troy, jerry, john get her in the truck, Jayden call Lucy and tell her to drop Trevor off you guys watch the little ones and we'll come back and pick you up after the baby is born!"

"I wanna come!" Sammy said.

"Sammy it'll be ok, you can come after the baby is born" I said. he got a sad look on his face.

"Sam trust me it's going to be boring! I was there when you were born and all I wanted to do was leave. It'll be fun though we can play video games and stuff" jaydens aid.

"Ok…" Sammy said. The three helped me into the truck.

"OW!!!" I yelled again.

"I know Brielle" troy said.

"NO YOU DON'T KNOW! ARE YOU GOING THROUGH THIS RIGHT NOW! NO I AM!" I yelled. It hurt so badly! I know I didn't mean to yell at troy but I am in so much pain.

"Ok sorry!" he said.

**

"Go get the doctor!!" I whined. We've been in the hospital for hours! It's December 26th so melon head won't be a Christmas baby.

"I'll go" lettie said. I felt really bad for lettie, I never though about how hard this must be.

"Troy I hate you!" I said.

Everyone laughed.

"I should get my brothers to beat you up for doing this to me!" I said.

I was so tired and weak.

"Gabriella hi!" the doctor came in cheerful.

"well it looks like we're not having a Christmas baby tonight, but lets see just how far along you are." She said. She checked me.

"Well you're ready for an epidural, after I give you this you should be able to get an hour or two of sleep especially at the rate your going" she said. I nodded. Troy and john and jerry covered my eyes so I wouldn't see the needle. So I'm guessing it's big.

"Ok Gabriella you start to feel numb" the doctor said.

"I haven't felt like this since that time in high school john!" I said. He laughed. He knew what I was talking about, that time we first smoked weed.

"Gabi shhh you're getting us in trouble" john said. I laughed.

"It was fun!" I said. I was numb…and I think really loopy. After awhile I fell asleep.

**

I woke up to Troy shaking me.

"What" I said.

"Brielle the doctor is coming in"

"Oh ok" I said. I was still pretty numb but not so loopy.

"Well Gabriella are you ready?" the doctor said after she examined me. I nodded.

**

A 14 hour labor, and 2 hour delivery troy and I finally had our melon head.

"Christopher Lorenzo Bolton" I said. We had a boy just like everyone wanted.

"He's perfect" troy said and kissed my head. Everyone was in the waiting room.

"We have to talk godparents" I said.

"Yep" he said.

"My votes are John and Tabitha…one from each side"

"I like them too" troy agreed.

"Can we come in?" mami said.

"He is precious!" Lucy said.

I smiled.

"You wanna hold him?" I asked them. They both nodded. Mami got him first.

"Aw he's a little prince" she said. She handed him to Lucy.

"I am so proud of you mija" she said hugging me.

"Thank you mami" I said.

"You took long enough to get here didn't you? Your mommy wanted you out!" Lucy talked to Christopher.

"Oh and your sisters are out shopping for his first outfit" she said.

"Tell them thanks" I said. I was so tried.

"Where's Sammy?" I asked.

"On his way. He is so excited to see his mommy and brother" Lucy said.

"Oh then I should clean up a little bit" I said sitting up.

"Brielle chill you need rest"

I ignored him and put my hair up in a high bun and got a tissue and wiped my face.

"Mami can you go in that closet and get my purse" I said. She got it and handed it to me. I wiped over my face one more time.

"Cover his nose" I said. They did and I sprayed a little bit of perfume.

"I hate the smell of sweat" I said. Mami laughed.

**

About a half hour later Sammy came in. troy had Christopher and I was laying down half way asleep.

"Shhh" troy said when he came in.

"Hi mommy" he said and kissed my cheek.

"Hi sweetie" I said.

"Can I hold him?" Sammy asked.

"Yea just sit down" troy said getting up.

"He's so little" Sammy said. I smiled. Troy was taking pictures.

"It's gonna be awhile until you can teach him baseball and basketball" I said.

"Yea I know…next we should work on a sister" he said. I groaned.

"I think we should give mommy some time" troy said.

**

Sammy left a few hours ago and I was missing him.

"I miss Sammy" I said.

"You'll see him tomorrow" troy said. I was holding Christopher on my knees. He looks more Spanish then Sammy did.

"Oh yea here" troy said handing me a box.

"What's this?"

"Christmas gifts" he said. I smiled.

I opened the box and saw two new charms.

"One's for Sammy and one's for Chris. I had John go out and pick up the C" he said.

"Troy" I said. I kissed him.

"Well your gifts are at the house…" I said.

"Don't even worry about it. You and the boys are enough"

**Hope you liked it! I realized that my chapters are getting shorter…I'll try to fix that. I'm going to do a little jump next chapter! I hope you guys liked it! Review please!! Thanks!! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Happy birthday Sammy!**

Today is Sammy's 10th birthday. We are having a birthday party outback our house. All of his class is invited and all of our families. Christopher is 4 months old now, and his so cute! He looks more like me. He has dark hair and big brown eyes.

I walked into Sammy's room.

"Oh little man" I said softly.

He turned in his sleep.

"Mom?" he said groggily.

"Hey honey!" I said.

"What's wrong? It's Saturday!" he said.

"It's your birthday! Duh!" I said.

"It will still be my birthday later! Just 5 more minutes!" he said covering his head with his sheets.

"Fine then…I guesses me and Chris will eat all the French toast!" I said.

"FRENCH TOAST!" he yelled.

"Uh huh" I said. He jumped off his bed and ran downstairs.

"I'll be right down go ahead and eat!" I said.

"Ok" I faintly heard. I went to Christopher's room.

"Hi baby" I said. He was awake and was just laying there looking up.

I picked him up out of his crib and kissed him.

I love being a mom it's the best. At first with Chris it was hard without sleep but now I'm getting a little bit more sleep now that he's on a schedule kind of.

I changed his diaper quickly and walked downstairs with him.

"Look Chris its your big brother!" I said.

Sammy was eating.

"Mom these are so good!" he said with a mouthful. I learned how to cook without burning everything now thanks to Zeke!

"Good" I said. I sat Chris in his swing and went to get his bottle ready.

"Where's dad?" Sammy asked.

"He's out getting something" I said.

"Oh okay" he said still eating French toast.

I picked Chris up and fed him.

"So are you excited for all your friends to come?" I said.

"Yea"

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's just…in a few weeks will be when my other mom and dad past away…" he said.

"Sweetie…"

"Sorry mom"

"Don't be sorry! You're allowed to feel that way. I know they loved you just as much as we do. They're still here though…they're always with you"

"I know…it's just sad" he said.

"I know sweetie" I said hugging him.

**

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Sammy happy birthday to you!" we all sang. We're at the party and everyone is here.

"Okay! After cake is presents!" I said, I cut everyone who wanted a piece.

"Mom can I have another!" Sammy said.

"Yea sure" I said. I put down my plate and cut another piece.

I was sitting with troy with all our friends. I haven't talked to any of the La Chicas sicne our argument almost a year ago. So now our main friends are who they were in high school, Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi, Jason, Jordan, and Xavier.

Taylor is pregnant again, this time with a little girl. We've already planned that Christopher and Jacob are going to be best friends. Sharpay and Zeke are finally getting married, Ryan has a boyfriend, and Kelsi is touring with a famous Symphony, then Jordan and Xavier are expecting a baby now, and Jason…is well Jason.

"So Gabi, what color did you go with for napkins?" Sharpay asked.

"Dixie!" I said.

"that's a color?"

"No it's a brand! You're using it right now"

"Oh…" she said we all laughed.

"Shar seriously your wedding isn't until September!"

"So! You were done planning your wedding a month before!"

"Yea well mine was so out there fancy!"

"Why don't you hire a planner?" Taylor suggested.

"I should! Zeke we're hiring a planner!" Sharpay said. I rolled my eyes.

"Ok guys time for presents!!" I yelled.

All of the kids came running.

"Ok so all of you go to the table and get the present you brought!" troy said. The kids did as they were told.

"Ok Michael lets do yours first and then go around" I said. They were all sitting in a circle.

Sammy got Lego's, and video games, and water guns, and everything else a 10 year old could want!

"Sammy say thank you" I said. Then I heard Christopher start crying.

"Be right back" I said. I went inside and got him.

"awww did you think you were missing out on the fun!" I said. I carried him out.

**

Later on that night I put the baby to bed and went to Sam's room.

"Hey buddy" I said

"Hey"

"Have fun today?"

"Yea thanks for the cool gifts mom"

"Your welcome baby" I said. He was in his bed now. I reached up and kissed his head.

"Love you mom" he said. I had to stop for a second...

He's said it before he's actually says it a lot but for some reason I had to catch my breath.

"I love you too Sammy" I said.

**Thank you 'loves to read 15' for being the first reviewer!! Lol. Well this was short filler! That's about it…I hope you guys liked it! Or at least like the story so far! Next chapter is going to be another jump to Troy and Gabi's anniversary! That should be up…either tonight or tomorrow! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Happy anniversary**

"It's so hot!!!" Lettie complained. Yep the old lettie is officially back! All the complaining and drama queen self is back!

"Lettie it's July what to you expect!" I said.

"Air!" she said.

"We're at the pool with our brothers and nephews and my kids! Go get in the pool if your that hot!" I said.

"And get my hair wet! Hello Gabi you have the Mexican locks too you know how poofy they get!"

"Then go get some ice cream!" I said.

"That's a million calories!"

"THEN SHUT UP!" I yelled.

"Well fine that" she scoffed. I was going crazy with her! Today we decided to take Jayden, Trevor, Sammy, Christopher, Seth, and James to the pool. Jayden and Trevor are responsible to help the babies swim.

"I'm going to give the boys a break…I'll be back" I said.

"Ok" she said. I went into the pool.

Christopher gave me a big smile when he saw and reached for me. Jayden was holding him in the water.

"gimmie my baby!" I said. I took Chris. He has grown up so much over the few months. He's 7 months old now and can do a lot more. He can sit up by himself and smile and crawl! Sammy loves being a big brother. He helps out so much! I can tell in so many ways that he's grown up. He's taller and he just looks older. He is so excited to start 5th grade, in elementary school that is apparently a big transition and he so can't wait till he goes to 6th grade in middle school!

"Mom looks at Seth!" Sammy yelled. Sam has really started to teach Seth a lot. It's easier for Seth to learn from him then it is to learn from Jayden. Seth is also back to normal since his mommy came back.

I looked over and saw Seth swim underwater.

"Good job bud!" I said.

"Auntie Gabi I'm hungry!" Seth said.

"Ok how about we all go and get some food" I said.

Everyone agreed. Jayden and Trevor are in there last year of middle school and are so excited to go to high school, even though all of us keep telling them they're going to have a teacher or administrator that knows us!

"Jay, go get our loving sister" I said. I dressed Chris.

"Trev, can you put these on James?" I asked.

"Yea sure gab" he said. Trevor and James have been huge helps to all of us! It's like they tell us when they're going to baby-sit and we don't have a choice! It's really funny.

We finally got all ready to go and we went back to our house.

"Ok boys, you have a choice, egg rolls, pizza, or chicken tenders" I said.

"I want an egg roll" Jayden said.

"I want pizza" Trevor said.

"CHICKEN TENDERS!" Seth yelled.

"What about you Sammy?"

"Pizza" he said. I nodded.

"Ok…I'll make all of them!" I said. I put the pizza and chicken tenders in the oven and then I started to make the egg roll. I gave James some of those graduate snacks.

Then I gave Christopher a bottle.

The oven beeped and they were both done.

"Here you go guys" I said.

"Lettie you want anything?" I asked.

"Nah"

"Ok"

Tomorrow is Troy's and mine 1st anniversary. I can't wait!! Even though I still don't know what to do with the boys. Mami is going to Annapolis to visit my dad in jail. He has one more year in jail…then he gets out. I'm debating whether we all should move.

"So nana you know mami is going to see dad?" jay said. Jay doesn't really remember dad but he knows he's a mean guy.

"Mhm" I said.

"Jayden this isn't a subject you want to start around Gabi" lettie warned.

"You mean mom-mom has a husband?" Sammy asked.

"Yea he's a bad man though so he is nothing to you!" I said.

"Ok" Sammy said.

"Nana c'mon you can't hold a grudge forever!" Jayden said.

Lettie dropped her magazine "and here we go, Jayden you're a dummy!" lettie said.

I was getting mad but I won't go off in front of the little kids. So I nicely walked over behind Jayden and slapped his head and flicked his neck. Trevor laughed.

Then the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi, I'm Michelle, our boys are friends"

"Oh yea your Michael's mom right?" I said. Sammy looked at me.

"Yea that's me. Michael asked me if Sammy could sleep over tonight and tomorrow since his dad is here and wants Sammy to meet him. It's ok with me I just wanted to talk to you and make sure it was nothing new"

"Actually it is new to me. But I don't have any problem with that." I said

"Ok well it's pretty new to me too. How about I give you my address and you can drop him off and you and I can talk for awhile"

"Oh, well I have my nephews and brothers here with me right now…so let me drop them off and I'll come by what's your address?" I asked.

"1007 10th street…you know where that is?" she asked.

"Yea um…I'm going to when I was like 14 but you like over there by the park with the big slides right?"

"Yea that's the one just go down that street it's on the left" she said.

"Ok well we'll see you soon" I said.

"Ok bye" she said.

"Sam…" I said.

"I was gonna ask you right before she called" he said.

"Ok well go get packed up. Jayden and Trevor you want to spend the night since mami isn't home?" I asked.

"Yea sure" they said.

"I'll take James to Kyle's an Reni's and Seth to Eva's" she said.

"Ok thanks lettie" I said. She nodded. I went over gave her and James a hug.

"Auntie Gabi I wanna stay with you too" Seth said.

"Awww Seth, me and you will have a sleepover too don't worry. But your mommy wants you with her tonight" I said.

"Ok fine!" he said I hugged and kissed him and then they left. Sammy came downstairs a few minutes later.

"You sure you have everything?" I asked.

"Yea" he said.

"Clothes for tonight?"

"Yea"

"Clothes for tomorrow?"

"Yea"

"Clothes for tomorrow night"

'Yea"

"Clothes for Sunday?"

"Yea"

"Toothbrush?"

"Yea"

"Geez Gabi leave the kid alone!" Trevor said.

"Trevor shush!" I said.

"Ok then c'mon let go" I said.

We drove to the house.

"Hey, this is Lewis' house" Jayden said.

"You know them?" I asked.

"Yea…" Jayden said.

"Oh well then c'mon" I said. We walked up to the door and knocked.

"Hey I'm sorry I had to bring my brothers" I said.

"Oh hey Jay hey Trevor, don't worry about it they practically live here" she aid. Michelle was about my height and had dirty blonde hair. I felt like I knew her from somewhere.

"Michael!" she yelled.

Then Michael came downstairs.

"hey Sam" he said.

"Hey" he said. They went off and played.

"Boys Lewis is upstairs with the others so you can go up there and chill" she said. They nodded.

"Come in here Gabi…right?" she said.

"Uh yea" I said following her.

We went into the kitchen. "Do I know you from somewhere…you look so familiar" I finally said.

"9th grade we were best friends" she said.

"Oh yea now I remember! You moved and went to high point didn't you?" I said.

"Yea when Michael told me Montez I was like whoa! And then Lewis told me Jayden is your little brother and I was like it's fate!" she said.

She was still the same. Now I remember her and I were real close in 9th grade then sort of lost touch.

"Wow…so you're married?"

"Yea to Larry remembers him?"

"NO WAY! I KNEW IT!" I yelled. We laughed.

"yea you were the one that called it! Well we aren't officially married just engaged and im the mother to his kids. So Sam is the baby you had when we were in high school?" she said.

"yea." I said.

'I thought you gave him up for adoption" she said.

"Well about a year ago we got a call and she told us that his adoptive parents past away so we took him back" I gave her the short version.

"Oh my gods are you serious?"

"Yea but he wasn't really sad or torn up about it…he just kind of accepted it and moved on wit us" I said.

"Wow…Sam is so sweet and he has the best manners!"

"I know he came with those!" I said. we laughed.

"Hey mom can Michael come with us to 6 flags next week?" the boys came in.

"Umm…sure…hey we should all get together, the older ones and these two and you and me" I said.

"That would be so fun! Larry is out of town next week so it'll all work out!" she aid. Then we heard the door open.

"DAD!" Michael yelled.

"Speak of the devil" she said. We made some small talk about her shirt before Larry came in.

"Well if it isn't the all too famous Gabster" Larry said. I smiled.

"You know my mom?" Sammy said.

"Yea I do" Larry said. I smiled again.

"Sam and mike why don't you guys go outside I'll be out there after I catch up with your mom Sam" he said. They went outside and he came over and hugged me.

"I heard you've been in town. And you got Sam back! Look at you!" Larry said.

"Yea…" I said.

"Lewis told me she's Jayden's sister. Did you know?" Michelle said.

"Wait! Jayden was the little boy?"

"Yea" I said.

"The little one we used to scare the shit out of!" he said.

"Yea!" I said.

Apparently Michelle and Larry also adopted Lewis and that's how the three boys are the same age.

"Whoa…don't I feel old" he said. I laughed.

Then Jayden and Trevor and Lewis came down.

"Hey boys" Michelle said.

"Hey" they all said. Then Michael and Sam came in.

"So Jayden…do you remember when your sister and me and some of the others used to scare you!"

"Shut up Larry" Jayden said. We all laughed.

"Well boys you ready to go?" I asked. They nodded.

"Bye Sammy baby" I said. He came over and hugged me.

"Bye mom" he said I kissed his head.

"So I will pick him up Sunday?" I said.

"Yea Sunday. Tomorrow we're just going to the pool maybe to the park…might go out to eat tonight" she said.

"Ok cool Sam be good" I said.

"Ok bye mom" he said.

"Bye. Bye guys!" I said. We walked out and drove back to the house.

**

I was driving to Mami's to drop off Jayden and Trevor.

Last night the four of us went bowling and ate out. Mami's car was in the drive way when we got there.

"She's not supposed to be back yet" I said.

"Maybe she came back early" Jayden said.

I didn't have a good feeling about this…

"Ok well tell mami that I'm meeting Eva here to pick up Christopher…since they're eating there tonight" I said.

"They're all coming" jay said.

"Yea I know. We'll stop by after dinner" I said

"Ok bye nana bye Chris!" jay said.

"Bye Gabs, thanks" Trevor said.

"No problem sweetie" I said.

I'm going home since I don't have to drop Chris off till troy and I leave. We're going to Baltimore harbor tonight.

When we got back home I was playing with him. He's starting to learn to stand by holding onto something but he still can't really do it.

I was tickling him when troy walked in.

"How are two out three of my favorite people" troy said.

"Hey baby" I said kissing him. He took Chris up from the floor.

"Did you talk to Sam?" he asked.

"Nope but Michelle texted me and said they're having a blast and he wants to stay and extra night I said it's cool" I said.

"Ok"

"oh and before we go to the harbor we have to drop the baby off at Eva's and then meet them at Mami's tonight" I said.

"Ok" he said.

**

"It's so beautiful here" I said.

"You're so beautiful" troy said. We were eating dinner at a restaurant on the harbor deck.

"I love you troy" I said. I can't believe this is our first anniversary already!

"I love you too" he said.

"Ok well it's gift time" he said.

"Hmmm ok…" I said.

I went in my purse and got his out. I got him some new cologne from Hollister because my man has to smell good! But he's getting his other gift tonight…

"Now I know with the boys you're really stressed out sometimes…and I remember how much you liked getting pampered so here" he handed me an envelope. I opened it and saw a reservation to a spa day!

"No way" I said. He laughed.

"Yup Sharpay helped out a little by going in the place to get" he said. I laughed.

"I love it troy" I said and leaned in to kiss him.

"Here you started to stink, but you're getting more later" I said.

"More?" he said. I cocked my eyebrow and he got the hint. He laughed.

We went on with the night and it was so perfect. On our way back mami called me.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey mija how about I keep Chris tonight and let you guys have some alone time" she said.

"Are you sure mami?"

"Yea you guys go and have a nice anniversary" she said.

"Thanks mami" I said.

"She's keeping him for the night!" she said.

"Yes!" he said.

**

We just got home and I changed into his next birthday present. It was a purple see through baby doll top with a see through thong. I usually wouldn't w2ear something this sexy, but it's our anniversary and I want him to feel special. I walked down the hallway to our room.

"Troy" I said seductively.

"Oh my..." He looked over at me then charged to me and picked me up I giggled.

"Your are so sexy!" he said. He positioned us on the bed so I was straddling him. We made our for a little bit his hands were all over me. Then he started to kiss my neck and go lower and lower.

"Troy" I moaned.

He was down my stomach now and I was about to scream.

He slipped off the thong. He slipped his fingers in me.

"Troy!" I yelled. He stopped and came back up to kissing me. I helped him slip his jeans off. Then I slipped my hand on his special spot.

"Brielle" he moaned a lot.

"Troy now!" I said. He got the hint and was on top of me. Our pelvises glided together.

"Fuck!" he said. We both moaned a lot that night. We don't really have time to do this anymore with the boys.

"Oh Brielle" he said.

He swung me in top now. It got hotter.

**

It was the next morning now. Last night was amazing! But I really missed my babies. Even though I won't see one till tomorrow now! But I want at least one! I can handle that for now!

"Troy c'mon I want to pick up Chris!" I said.

"Brielle he's with your mom he's fine!"

"But I miss him!"

"Ok fine lets go" troy sighed. I laughed.

We drove to my house and picked up Chris.

"Bye mami I love you!" I said. We had to go to Troy's parent's house his parents have some kind of big news for us!

When we got there all of them were there, even Tabitha..

"Hey Tabby" I said hugging her.

"Hey" she said.

"Ok kids, your father and I have to you all something important…." Lucy said.

**so this was a long chapter! And there was a sex part! Lol. Well I hope you guys liked it!! Next chapter is going to be drama filled!!! Lol! Well review!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**YOU'RE WHAT!**

"We're getting divorced" Jack said.

I was shocked and so were the others.

"YOU'RE WHAT!?" troy yelled.

I couldn't say anything. Lucy and Jack was the best married couple I've known.

"Mom, dad! How could you guys do this!" Tabitha said.

"You guys…we aren't…we aren't happy anymore" Lucy said.

"No mom, dad was sleeping around! We all knew it! You were sleeping with me English teacher last year!" Travis said.

"I DIN'T KNOW THIS! DAD HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO MOM!" troy yelled. Christopher started to cry. Then Trevor stormed out.

"Trevor!" Lucy called after him.

"Look how about I go and get him…I think Chris wants some fresh air. You guys…talk" I said.

"Oh Gabi you don't"

"No it's ok…" I said. Honestly I didn't feel comfortable being there, it's a family thing and I'm not one of there kids.

"Trevor wait!" I said.

He stopped and looked at me.

"C'mon lets go for a walk" I said.

He shrugged. I walked over to the car and got the stroller.

"You ok?" I asked a few minutes later.

"I knew he was"

"How?"

"The day I had to use his phone because mine broke and I was going with you and Jay, she called"

"Wait…the day we went to the fair?"

"Yea"

"That's why you got real quiet" I said.

"Yea…sorry"

"You wanna know something Jayden probably doesn't remember"

"What"

"Our dad cheated on mami before he went to jail the last time"

'He knows…he doesn't like to talk about your guy's dad with me"

"Well see mami went back to him, and look at how they are now"

"But he's in jail that's different! How could he cheat on my mom though! I mean they seemed so happy"

"Everyone is happy at one point in time, but then there's always another point that people are unhappy. But sometimes they can't work through it. Your mom and dad just can't work through this unhappy point. One day maybe but not any day soon so they're taking a break"

"I know…"

"Don't be mad at your dad…or even your mom."

"But you're mad at your dad"

"It's different story Trev."

"I get it…it's just hard to think I have to go to two house. What about trinity!"

"Trinity and you will grow a custom to it. Even though it's not fair it's something you have to do. Would you rather have to go to an extra house on the weekends, or have your parents unhappy and miserable?"

"True" he said. We were coming around the block and were back at the hosue

"Thanks Gabi" he said.

We walked back into the house and troy was in rage.

"DAD HOW COULD YO DO THAT TO MOM!" troy yelled.

"TROY YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND NOW JUST STAYS OUT OF IT!" jack yelled.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO STAY OUT OF IT.? YOU CHEATED ON MY MOM!"

"Trevor, take Chris and your sisters outside" I said. He nodded.

"Tabby go with them" I said. She looked like she was about to break down.

"I'll be out there in a few" I said.

Jack and troy were still yelling.

"Jack and Troy sit!" I said.

"Gabriella stay out of this!" troy said. Oh hell no he did not just try to tell me what to do!

"Ok look both of you sits down now or troy you will be on the couch!" I said.

They listened. Lucy was leaning on the counter.

"Troy, its your parents choice, and even though your mad at them it's still gonna happen because what your dad did is already done." I said.

"Gabriella"

"Shush troy and let me talk. Jack what you did was wrong…and I understand where everyone is coming from. And I'm not a direct connection to the family, so this is why I'm not saying my opinion. I'm telling you what I know and I know you guys have to talk this out. Not yell and no physical. You three have to! Please" I said.

"Ok" jack said. I looked at troy and he nodded and then over at Lucy who was already on her way over.

"Now if it's ok with you guys…can I go and talk to the others about what's going on?" I said.

"Please" Lucy said. I nodded. I walked to the living room to get Christopher's car seat to sit him in. then I walked outside.

"Hey guys" I said. I took a half asleep Chris from tabby and put him in the carrier.

"C'mon over and lets talk" I said. I lifted Trinity on my lap.

"Mickey, do you understand what's going on?" I asked.

"Yea, Daddy found a new queen and went happily ever after with her and she isn't mommy" she said. That's a new way to put it I guess.

"Pretty much. And how do you feel about him being with his new queen and not mommy?"

"I don't know…am I still going to be his princess?" she said.

"Of course…your daddy is always going to love you…he's also always going to love your mommy" I said.

"but he also loves the new queen right?"

I nodded. "It depends if she's nice" she said.

"Why" terry said.

"because if she's mean then he needs to be with mommy, but if she's nice then I guess its ok…because I'll still be his princess either way" she said.

"I never thought of it that way" Travis said.

"Me either" terry said. Terry and Jeff are still together and I can't tell she really loves him. He's coming here tomorrow I think she said…

"Tabby!" troy said.

Tabitha got up and went inside.

"Guys, tell me what you guys think about all of this" I said.

"Well, I think it's messed up what dad did" Travis said. I nodded.

"I think mom should work it out with him" terry said.

"Terry, if Jeff cheated on you, you would be mad wouldn't you?"

"Yea…but I love him enough to work it out…"

"Terry you know damn well you would break up with him if he did that" Travis said.

"Language" I said.

"Sorry Mickey" Travis said. But Trinity was already asleep.

"Here I'll take her" Trevor said. He picked her up and took her in the house.

"Yea well I would but…look I don't know." Terry said.

"Terry, if your mother felt she could work it out she would, but she isn't happy knowing your dad did that…"

"I get that but what's gonna happen to us!"

"What do you want to happen?"

"What do you mean?"

"It depends how you take it Terry. You could take it in a nice way and be there for both of them, or choose a side"

"I don't know" she said.

"You guys really need to think about this…and know I'm here to talk. But know that they both love you guys…a lot"

They stayed silent. Then Tabitha and Troy and Lucy and Jack walked out. Troy walked over and put his arm around me. I kissed his cheek.

"Kids…" Lucy said.

"We have decided that your dad is going to move into Troy and Gabriella's old apartment place and we will stay here" Lucy said.

"Are you gonna visit?" terry asked.

"Yea I still want to be around for you guys and be here" he said.

"We both do" Lucy said.

"The only difference in our lives will be that your mom and I aren't together"

"That's a big difference!" terry said.

"Terry honey we know it's going to be hard but we can get through it as a family"

"But we aren't a family!" she said and stormed off.

"Terry!" Tabitha yelled after her.

"We didn't think you guys would take it this hard" jack said.

"What'd you expect dad for us to be happy about you guys getting divorced" Travis said.

"Hey watch your mouth Travis!"

"No dad! You had to screw things up! Why don't you just move away and leave us like Gabi's dad did!" he did and stormed off. I just bit my lip and looked down.

"Gabi I'm sorry" Lucy said.

"No don't be" I said.

Jack walked off.

"Trevor would you like to spend the night tonight?" troy asked.

"No I think I should be here"

"Ok" he said. He got up and took the carrier.

I stayed quiet…I didn't know what to say.

We drove home.

"I'll put him in his crib" he said.

"Ok" I said. I checked the phone for messages and Michelle called.

She said Sammy is ok and we can pick him up any time tomorrow if we want.

Then I walked upstairs and changed into some sweat pants. Then I walked into Christopher's room. I saw troy sitting the rocking chair with him.

I let them be and walked to our room. I started thinking back to my dad…and how he was with my mom. He was demanding, he never physically hurt any of us but he mentally screwed us over!

Troy came in a few minutes later.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey"

"You ok?"

"Yea"

"You can talk troy…I'm here for you"

"Brielle we went crazy because our dad cheated on our mom, but you…you went through hell and you had to stay strong for your siblings"

"It was different troy. My dad went to jail your parents need to do this for them"

"But I feel like such an idiot for going off like that. You never yelled or went off about your dad"

"So"

"So! I want your strength"

"You can't have it…you wanna know why":

"Why"

"Because you're my strength, you and Sam and Chris…all of you are my strength" I said.

He looked in my eyes. "I love you"

"I love you too"

**

The next day Troy went to pick up Sammy. Troy wants a day to just hang out with Sam and I said go for it.

"So Chris I guess today is just a me and you day huh?" I said. He giggled. He is getting so big. It's weird to think that this time last year I was just pregnant with him and we didn't have Sam!

Basically the day went by pretty fast…we just stayed in the house.

When they finally got home Sam ran in.

"Hey mom" he said.

"Hey have fun?"

"Yea is we still going to six flags on Friday?"

"Yea I'll call Michael's mom tomorrow and talk to her about it" I said.

"Ok" he said. He went upstairs and troy walked over to me.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Yea…I talked to Sam…he took it really well" he said.

"That's good"

"Yea…I'm sorry for yesterday" he said.

"Don't be…have you talked to your parents?"

"Yea I did…dad is moving out right now…and Tabitha and Travis took the others out while he does that"

"You didn't want to go?"

"No I just wanted to be here with you guys" he said. I snuggled into his chest.

**Well guys this is it…I kinda pictured it in my mind differently…but it just didn't come out that way. I hope you guys liked it at least a little bit and I didn't completely disappoint you…I know I didn't really like it but I can't think of any other way to put it! Well review! I take constructive criticism gladly! HAPPY EASTER!!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Six Flag fun**

So today Sam, Michelle, Michael, Jayden, Trevor, and there friend Lewis and me are all going to 6 flags. Sam is so excited to ride his first rollercoaster. Troy is staying home with Christopher so then I can also ride the rides! I have to admit I was also excited!

"C'mon little man we have to go and pick everyone up!" I said. I walked into the living room where troy was lying on the couch and Chris was in his swing.

"Bye baby mommas gonna miss you" I said kissing Chris making him laugh.

Then I stood back up and looked at troy.

"You better stay awake!" I said.

"I will!" he said. I rolled my eyes and kissed him.

"You've been moody lately" he said.

"Hey!"

It's true though…I have been a little moody….

"Ok mom I'm ready!" Sam said.

We walked out into the car and we picked up Jayden and Trevor. Trevor I have noticed is a lot quieter…he's just really different.

"Hey guys" I said.

"Hey nana"

"Hey gab" they said.

"Jay text Lewis and tell him to tell his mom we're on our way" I said.

"Oh uh…Lewis isn't coming…" Jayden said.

"Oh well ok. Sam get my phone out and text her" I said. he nodded.

It took only a few minutes till we pulled into there house.

"Sam move to the back" I said.

"Ok" he said. They came outside and they hopped in.

"Hey Mike" I said.

"Hey Mrs. Bolton" he said. I smiled I still like hearing that.

"Hey Michelle"

"Hey Gabs" she sighed. She looked stressed and tired…

We got to 6 flags in about 10 minutes.

"Ok Jayden and Trevor you guys can go off but Jay keep your phone on and I'll text you when we can meet up for lunch" I said.

"Ok" he said.

"Mom can we go with uncle Jayden and Trevor!" Sam said.

I looked up at jay and he looked at Trevor who just shrugged.

"Yea sure c'mon little man" Jayden said. I smiled.

"Jay starts off with a small ride with him first please!" I said.

"Gabi stop being such a mom!" Jayden yelled. I laughed.

"C'mon Michelle" I said. We walked around for a little bit and went to the water park. I just got my old body back and I am so showing it off in a bikini!

We were lying on the chairs and I finally asked.

"So where's Lewis?" I asked. She sighed.

"We're having some trouble with him…"

"What kind of trouble…if you don't mind me asking" I said.

"I found some stuff in his room…no I wasn't snooping all I did was walk in there and saw it! I don't know how to confront him about it…" she said.

I could see it in her eyes she was really concerned about it.

"I'm so sorry Michelle" I said.

"But I feel like I can't yell or be mad at him! I mean you remember high school!"

"yea I do…but I also remember that if he isn't being really careful about it then he;s not that into it"

"I was just going to keep an eye on it for awhile and if he keeps doing it then I will confront him…but I'm scared…what if he doesn't stop and what if I'm catchin him too late!"

"Do what you said keep an eye on him…if he comes home everyday high then be like Lewis we need to talk…" I said.

"Should I tell Larry?"

"That is all on you. I can't give you advice about that hun" I said.

"Gee thanks" she said.

We spent the rest of the time talking about the boys and high school and stuff.

I got a call a few hours later.

"Hello?"

"Nana…we're hungry" Jayden said.

"Ok uh…meet us at the front of the park" I said.

"The boys are hungry" I said. She laughed we got our stuff and walked to the front of the park.

"Mom!!!" we heard two boys call to us. We looked over and saw them running to us.

"Hey guys!" I said.

"Mom I rode all the big rides!" Sam said.

"Awesome!" I said.

"Yea mom I'm tired" mike said.

I looked at Sam and he was rubbing his eyes.

"I think it's time to go…" I said. Michelle nodded.

"Yea they were getting tired on some of the rides" Jayden's said.

"Look if you guys want to go for another hour and hang out while we eat you can" I said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea we can pick you guys up some drive thru or something on the way home" I said.

"Thanks Gabi!" Trevor said. They left.

We went to the pavilion and ate, the whole time the boys told us about the rides they rode.

It was already 5 and troy should be at his wits end with Chris.

"Ok boys c'mon" Michelle said.

"Mrs. Daniels can Mike spend the night tonight?" Sam asked. Wow I'm glad I knew about this plan!

"Please mom!" mike said. I had to say yes…I can't say no to those faces!

"If it's ok with Mrs. Bolton" she said.

"Yea sure mike you can come over" I said.

"Yes!" they said. I laughed.

"Are you sure?" she said.

"Yea it's no problem" I said.

We met up with the boys and got in the car.

"Jay are you guys coming back with me for awhile?" I said.

"Yea" Jayden said.

"You can drop us off and I can drop him off. He needs a shower and all" Michelle said.

"Ok"

"Mike honey me and you are going home and you can shower and all and I'll drop you off later" she told them.

'Ok" he said. We dropped them off and then drove home.

When we got there I plopped on the couch and Christopher came crawling over.

"Hey baby" I said picking him up.

"Sam goes get in a shower and straighten up your room before Michael gets here!" I said.

"What?" troy asked.

"Ok mom!" he said.

"Sam's friend Michael is spending the night tonight" I said.

"Uhhhh ok" troy said. I rolled my eyes. Chris was lying on my chest half way asleep.

"Troy did you put him down for a nap today?"

"No he didn't want to go to sleep"

"Troy! He was supposed to nap at 2 so then he wouldn't get tired around this time and then he would sleep and then won't go to sleep at bed time!" I said.

"Sorry Brielle" he said.

"Ugh!" I said walking up the stairs.

"What's your problem Brielle!" he followed me.

"I leave you alone with your son for a few hours and you can't even handle that!" I said.

"I told you he wasn't tired!"

"Yea well now we are going to be tired because he isn't going to sleep tonight!" I said.

"You're blowing this up more then it needs to be!! I said I was sorry!"

"Fine whatever ok it's fine I'll take care of him" I said.

I don't even know why I'm in such bad mood. I don't even know why im yelling at troy right now!

"Ugh! I am really tired of your bad mood and can't wait till your not pmsn anymore!" he said.

"You know what troy! Just go for the night ok!" I said.

"Fine" he said grabbing his jacket and leaving. I walked out of the baby's room and downstairs.

"Nana?" Jayden said.

"Hey Jay…" I said.

"You ok?"

"Yea…look if you and Trevor wanna stay the night too you can" I said.

"You sure?"

"Yea, I'm going to need some help with the boys" I said.

"Ok I'll tell Trevor"

"I'll call mami and Lucy" I said. Right when I got downstairs Chris started crying.

"Damn it!" I said under my breath. I walked back upstairs and picked him up. I cradled him in my arms and went downstairs. I grabbed the house phone and sat on the couch.

"Hello?" Lucy answered.

"Hey Lucy, is it ok if Trevor stays the night? Jayden is too" I said.

"Yea sure no problem. Is troy there?"

"No we got in an argument and I didn't want to argue here since Sam is having a friend stay the night'

"Oh sweetie…is it getting stressful?"

"I guess yea. I mean it's like I get like no sleep! Because it's like I have all this stuff on my mind! And troy is just…I don't know. I just feel like I know how to do things, but with him, he knows but it's still not right to me! And I know that isn't fair to troy because I know he's trying it's just…I don't even know!" I said.

"Honey all moms go through it. It'll get better ok. Tonight, make Jayden and Trevor entertain the boys and if you want I can take Chris" she said.

"No it's ok…I need some company tonight" I said. She laughed.

"Ok sweetie well I'm here whenever you guys need me" she said.

"Thanks Lucy" I said.

"No problem honey"

I hung up the phone with her.

"Chris your pain in my side…" I said. He smiled.

"I still love you though" I said. He was resting on my legs. I sighed. Then I called my mami.

"Hola?" she answered.

"Hey mami" I said.

"Oh hi mija"

"Mami can Jayden spend the night tonight? Sam is having one of his little friends spend the night and I need them to entertain them"

"That's ok mija you need me to drop some stuff off?" she asked.

"Hold on" I said.

"JAY!" I yelled.

"Yea" he said

"You need clothes?"

"Yea."

"Ok" I said.

"Yea mami" I said.

"Ok I'll be over there later on tonight then" she said.

"Ok mami" we hung up the phone and walked in the kitchen.

"You ready to eat honey" I said. He did baby babble.

I made a bottle for him with my one handed skills. Then someone knocked the door when it was heating up.

"JADYEN OR TREVOR GET THE DOOR!" I yelled. I got the bottle and started to feed it to Chris.

"Hey guys" I said. It was Michelle and Michael.

"Mike, Sam is upstairs you can go up with the boys" I said.

"Ok bye mom" he said. He followed Jayden and Trevor.

"Well here's his stuff…my phone will be on…and yep…" she said.

"Okie dokey" I said. She laughed and said goodbye and walked out.

"Well Chris…it's me and you…and your brother and uncles and mike" I said. he laughed. I went back to the living room and rested Chris on my knees again. I fed him and he ended up going to sleep. I kept him in my arms because I didn't want to risk him waking up.

"Mom" Sam said.

"Sh!" I said. They got quiet.

"What's for dinner?" he asked.

"What do you boys want….i can order a pizza or carry out…?" I said.

"Pizza" they all said.

"Ok I'll call it right now. If you guys are gonna chill down here then you have to be quiet" I said.

"It's cool Gabs, we got them covered" Trevor said.

"Thanks for letting me stay Mrs. Bolton" mike said.

"Your welcome sweetie" I said.

They all went back upstairs and I called for the pizza.

**

It's like 8 now…and mami is coming over soon. I am so tired…I really just want to sleep.

Chris is still in my arms…asleep again. He woke up when the pizza came and the boys ate, then just a few minutes ago he closed his little eyes. It's not like I don't love being a mom and wife, but I miss the freedom I had when I lived in California. I'm still working on my lines but I just can't believe that in a year troy and I got two kids and now it's like…California was so long ago. Even though it was only 2 years ago…

I miss the girls…but none of us have called each other. I'm sure they all tlak but nowon to me.

Chris was in his swing and I answered the door when mami came.

"Hi mija" she said and kissed me.

"Hi" I said. She saw the look on my face.

"Mija what's wrong?"

"Troy and I got in a bog fight and I am so tired" I said.

"C'mon honey" she said leading me to the living room.

"Tell mami what's going on" she said.

"I feel like that all that I worked for in the past was for nothing! But I love my life now but I look back and think damn I had it all!" I said. I had tears in my eyes.

"Do you regret your life now?"

"No never…I love my boys and troy. It's just…I wish I still had some of that life…"

"Mija…it's going to be ok" she said taking me in her arms. I was full on crying now.

"What was your fight with troy about?"

"It was stupid and I'm just so tired and moody so I blew it out of proportion"

"You're entitled to be in a bad mood"

"But it's not fair to him mami, he puts up with so much and I still feel like this!"

"It's a rough time that's all. All husband and wives and mom and dads get through it"

"I know…" I said. I wiped my eyes.

"Do you want me to stay tonight?"

"No, you go. I have the boys tonight so you go and have some fun" I said.

"Are you sure mija?"

"Si mami go"

"Ok baby. I'll see you tomorrow" she said. I nodded.

**  
about 3 in the morning I was still in the living room with Chris. He was awake again and we were watching TV. Then I heard the door open. I looked over and saw troy. I stood up and walked out him.

"I am so sorry" I said hugging him.

"Me too baby" he said kissing my head.

**Hey guys! Sorry it's late! I actually kind of like this chapter! It shows Gabi is actually stressed and it's not all perfect! I hope you guys like! Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I got off punishment and went and breathed in the freedom! Lmao! Ok well I'm doing a big skip! Its Christopher's first birthday now! There might be drama…I'm a writer that writes as it comes to me! So I can't always tell you if there's going to be drama or not! So please forgive me for not updating! And thank you guys so much for reviewing!**

**Chapter 11**

**Happy Birthday baby!**

Today my baby is turning one! Christopher has survived the family for a year! Isn't he lucky! It's crazy to think that it was just a year ago I had this chunky, sleeping, ball of newborn in my arms and now that same ball of newborn is walking and almost talking and eating by himself (kind of) and growing up. Oh my god I think I might cry!

"Brielle, they're going to be here soon" troy said.

"Ok" I said. I was finally getting ready for the party. All day I was baking the cake and picking up food and putting up decorations!

Sam started 5th grade, I can't even believe how much he's growing up! He's getting so much older…I feel old anytime I look at him! He's going to be 11 this April! Can you believe that! 11! I remember I started smoking cigarettes when I was 11! Troy said I don't have to worry about him doing that stuff. I hope not!

I went to Chris's room where he was playing. Today it's just going to be me, troy, Sammy, Mami, Jerry, John, Kyle, Sean, Lettie, Eva, Daniela, Jayden, Terry, Trevor, Travis, Tabitha, Trinity, Lucy, Jack….Sharpay, Zeke, Chad, Taylor, Ryan, Kelsi, and Jordan and Michelle and Michael. And everyone who has wives kids and boyfriends or girlfriends they're all coming too! We're staying inside since its COLD!

"HEY MOM!" I heard same call from his room. I picked up Chris and walked in there.

"Yea baby?" I said.

"Look" he said. He got out of his chair to let me sit. He was pulled up to a People magazine website…why I have no clue!

"What's this?" I asked. I scrolled the screen down.

"Isn't that the girls?" he asked. There they were…all of them. Lana, Angie and Dani!

"A La Chica Comeback…but minus one still. Interview video" it said. I clicked the link.

"Sam take your brother and go downstairs and wait for the people" I said. He nodded and took Chris, who whimpered when he left the room.

I clicked play. How could they do this!

It showed up to the writer of the magazine.

"We're here with La Chicas to interview about there big comeback! After just 3 years! But no Gabi, who was the leader of the group! So girls, thank you for coming today" she said. It showed the girls…Lana grown her hair out, Dani got tanner and lost weight, and Angie dyed her hair red.

"no problema chica" lana said.

"So first thing first, Is Gabi in on your comeback?" she asked.

"No she isn't." Angie said.

"Have any of you talked to her?"

"Nope" Angie said.

"What's the deal with you guys? Was it like she left and started her life, or did something happening?"

I swear if they put my family's business out there like that im going to freak!

"It's something's that she came to us with and we gave her our opinion and she didn't agree and blew it out of proportion" Angie said. Angie was saying everything! I thought she was my real friend! I looked at Lana and Dani and they had nothing to say.

"Do you guys know at least how she's doing?"

"She's doing well right now. She's really happy" Lana said. Her smile told me it had something to do with john!

"That's good. So what brought this comeback on? I mean you guys left because your lives were getting in the way"

"We just needed a small break from the life and just catch up…" Angie said.

"Lana, you just recently got divorced and moved back to L.A it reports that this scheduled comeback is what happened"

"Yea…my husband wasn't too happy with me leaving a lot so he left"

It broke my heart…I looked at angie who looked smug about it!

"I'm so sorry...Dani you have kids and a husband…who do they feel about all of this?"

"My boys love whatever I do…I mean I don't want to leave them but I have to support my girls"

"Chicas before family?"

"That's not what she said" angie said. I rolled my eyes.

"Babe your mom. What are you watching?" he said.

"La Chicas big comeback!"

"What!" he said.

"Look!"

"Lana and Dani, do you guys feel comfortable doing this without Gabi?"

"Not really, and we miss her like crazy, but…there's too much heat" Lana said.

"Yea, we really miss her and still love her"

"Gabi isn't in the group anymore and that's that!" Angie cut Dani off.

Then the video went off.

"Can you believe her?" I said.

"That was really fucked up" troy said. I took a breath.

"I can't let this ruin my baby's birthday…I'll handle it tomorrow" I said. Troy smiled and kissed my head.

**

"Oh my gosh! Another fire truck baby!" I said. We were opening his 10th gift! He's gotten so many toy cars!

Chris smiled and clapped. He was having so much fun. Thank god this was the last gift though!

"Thank you everyone!" I said. Then everyone went there separate ways. I haven't really thought about the interview…I can tell john saw it though…he keeps staring off into space…

**

Everyone was starting to leave now. Chris is tired, and there's no more food. Now the only ones here are Chad and Taylor.

"Uh babe…someone wants mommy" troy said carrying in a crying Chris. Chris is definitely a mommy's boy. He loves to cuddle with me!

"Awww my baby" I said.

"Dad c'mon we have to finish the game!" Sammy said. I laughed. Video game obsessed. Taylor walked in.

I was swaying with Chris. "I still can't believe you're a mom!" Taylor said.

I smiled. "Yea me either sometimes. I mean I think back how I was in high school and L.A…I can't believe im this now" I said.

"I saw the interview" she said.

"Yea…I saw it this morning"

"I never liked angie"

"You don't even know how much that stab in the back hurt me…after all her and I went through with each other!" I said. Chris wasn't crying he was cuddling in the creak of my neck now about to go to sleep.

"Yea…"

"So what about you how are the babies?" I asked.

"They're good….Chad dropped them off at there gamma's and pappies tonight"

"Alone time" I said. She laughed.

"Yea we don't get much with James" she said.

"Yea I'm so glad Chris sleeps all night now and Sammy is on the other side of the house!" I said. We laughed.

"So have you and troy talked about more?" she asked.

"We're both just waiting for it to happen. I mean I haven't been on birth control, and we just stopped using a condom. `cause at first I did not want a chance that soon!" I said.

"Yea…Chad and I think we're done"

"Really?"

"Yea…I mean I know he wants a big family since he grew up in yours…but I just don't think I'm that kind of person! It's like cat people and dog people! Dog people are more laid back when cat people are more…not laid back"

"Yea I got it" I laughed.

**

The next day was still cold! I went over to Mami's with the boys. I wasn't really feeling well today…it might be because troy and I stayed up late last night…

I walked into the kitchen and Sam was in the living room with the boys.

"Where's mami?" I asked john.

"Store" he said. I nodded I ate some of the nachos.

"So…I'm guessing you still talk to her" I said.

"Yep"

"Cool"

"Are you mad?"

"No why would I be? It's your choice. I'm not really mad at Lana I'm mad at Angie!" I said.

"Yea…Lana and Dani miss you….you should call them gabs"

"I don't know" I said.

"Think about it…please"

I nodded. Then I got a really sick feeling…like I needed to puke…which I did. Oh god!

I ran to the bathroom.

"Gabs you ok?" john asked. I groaned in response. Then Eva walked in the bathroom.

"hey" she said.

"Hi" I said. I was leaning on the bathroom wall. I know what's wrong with me. We all do! We all have known since a few weeks ago I was still feeling sick!

"It's not stress is it" she said.

"Highly doubt it"

"Wait you haven't found out yet!"

"NO!" I said.

"Oh my gosh! Look you go home I'll baby-sit the boys! Go and get one and then call troy!" she said.

"Eva no!" I said.

"Would you like to take one with all our brothers here? C'mon I wanna know!"

"Fine I'll call you later" I said.

Why do I have to take a test! We all know I'm pregnant!

**Okie dokey guys! So how'd you like it? Kinda suckish huh? Its ok I guess…I'm a little rusty. Well review and thanks for reading!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**New chapter in life**

"Mrs. Bolton, you are in deed pregnant…did you have any signs of being pregnant?" the doctor asked.

"I just started feeling sick and bloated"

"About how long ago…"

"Well I guess 3 weeks ago"

"When was your last period?" she was asking so many questions, I was getting scared…

"Uhhhh last month I missed and the month before that was really light" I said.

"Well Gabriella…you're actually 5 months pregnant…" she said.

"How could I not know for 5 months!? When I was pregnant with my last two boys I was so miserable!"

"Well every pregnancy is different…have you done anything that could harm the pregnancy?"

I tried to think back…when the last time I drank…was

"Uhhhh I think I drank 1 or two times"

"Did you get intoxicated?"

"No not that much…maybe one beer maybe 2"

"Ok well…I can run tests and check for any damage to the fetus, we will also be able to do a sonogram…if you would like to call your husband we can wait for him" she said.

"Yea he'll want to be here" I said taking out my phone.

"Hey babe" he answered.

"Hey…uhhhh can you come to the doctors" I said.

"I'll be right there" he said and hung up. He knows I'm going to the doctor and he knows the test was positive.

"If we take the test now then it should be ready when he gets here" she said. I nodded.

**

"Brielle are you ok!?" troy came into the room I was waiting for my results.

"Yea I'm fine…so is the baby" I said. He sighed then looked at me.

"So you're definitely pregnant" he said. I nodded. He smiled and hugged me.

"There's one thing…" I said.

"What?" he got serious

"I'm 5 months pregnant…"

"How?"

"I don't know, she's running test to see if anything I had done while I didn't know may have hurt it"

"So can we find out if it's a boy or girl" he said. I smiled. I am really praying for a little girl! I think troy is too.

"Maybe…we'll see" I said. He smiled. Then the doctor came back in.

"Your baby is fully healthy" she smiled. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Let's do a sonogram" she said.

**

"Why are there two pictures on that screen?" I asked.

"Well…that means you're having twins" she said.

"WHAT!!!!" troy and I yelled.

"Would you guys like to know the genders?" she asked.

"Whoa wait! Twins!?" I said.

"Yea…which is still weird that you haven't realized your pregnant…usually with twins there's more symptoms" she said.

"Are they both ok?" I asked.

"Yea they are perfect and healthy, but there are chances of premature birth or bigger chances of a miscarriage…so you will need to relax a lot more" she said.

I couldn't believe it…instead of just one new baby…we're having two! I HAVE TWO HUMAN BEINS IN MY BODY!!!!!!

"Brielle?"

"Huh?"

"You ok?"

"Yea…yea I'm fine" I said.

"Would you guys like to know the genders?" she asked. I looked up at her and bit my lip. Did I? Did I want to know if I'm having two boys, or two girls, or a boy and a girl! There's not an A before that…it's two…two! We already have two! Chris is only one! He still needs me!

"Yea" I said. I didn't realize what I said…but then I did. I felt like I needed to know there identities…

"Well this one right here…is a girl!" she said. Ok one girl! I have my girl!

"And this one is…also a girl! Congrats you're having two girls!" she said.

I get two girls! I was praying for one and I get two!

"Two…girls!?" troy said.

"Yep…I'll leave you two to talk" she said and left the room.

"Troy…two babies…" I said.

"Yea" he said.

"Two baby girls" I said.

"Yea"

"Plus our two boys" I said.

"Yea"

"Oh my god" I said.

**

We're at Mami's right now…for the Sunday dinner.

At dinner troy kept squeezing my hand. We went to the doctors and got the news three days ago! The boys know, and Sam is excited to have two new sisters, and Chris just kind of giggled.

We told Sam not say anything! Over the past few days I have realized I started to show…and I could feel there kicking now. I guess I just never paid attention to these little things…

I heard Chris start to cry in the other room.

"I'll be right back" I said. I got Chris and brought him back to the dining room.

"So Gabi you've been really quiet…" mami said.

"Oh…" I said.

"What's up? Anything to tell the family?" she said. Oh crap she knew! I looked over at Eva.

"I HAD TO! She gave me the look and I cracked!" she confessed.

Mami gave me the look that told me she wasn't happy.

"Well then I guess we should come clean then…" troy said.

"I'm 5 months pregnant with twin girls!" I said.

"NO WAY!" Eva Lettie and Daniela all said.

"Yea…." I said.

Mami looked pissed and stormed to her room.

After her door slammed twice I knew what that meant.

"I'll be right back" I said. I handed Chris to troy, and then Chris started to cry. I walked upstairs and walked into Mami's room.

"Gabriella! Christopher is only one! Now you have two more on the way! How irresponsible can you get!" she yelled.

"Mami, I am 25 and married! Chris is one and yea I am pregnant again! But it's already done!"

"You are going to be tied down! Say goodbye to any chances to going back to work!"

"WHAT WORK!? A FEW HOURS AT THE BOUTIQUE AND SENDING IN MY DESIGNES! I'M PRETTY SURE I CAN HANDLE IT!" I yelled.

"DON'T YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOUNG LADY!"

"MAMI SERIOUSLY! YOU HAD ALL OF US CLOSE TOGETHER! YOU SEEM FINE TO ME!"

"I WISH I COULD GO BACK AND CHANGE! AND GET A CARERR!" she said

"So…wait…you…you regret having us"

She stayed quiet. I walked out and slammed the door.

"C'mon guys, we're leaving" I said. I picked Chris up and went and got his carrier.

We drove home in silence.

"Sam go and finish your homework" I said. He nodded.

I put Chris in the swing.

"What happened?" troy said.

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Brielle"

"Troy stop!" I said. I walked to the kitchen and starte3d to clean.

"Uh oh…you're cleaning…you never clean!" troy said. I was pissed!

"TROY SHUT UP!" I yelled. Then I went back to cleaning.

"Brielle you need to relax…"

"NO!" I yelled. I kept cleaning.

**  
later on that night I was laying in bed. I couldn't sleep. My mother regrets having my brothers and sisters and I. My whole life I felt like we were the perfect family! That no we weren't planned but she was happy with us. I'm expecting 2 little girls right now…and I thought I could imagine how my mother felt. But now…I realize she felt horrible. She didn't want us! I got out of bed and went to Chris's room. I just sat by his crib and watched him. I love being a mom. No I may not be perfect, and I may still be young…but I love my boys…and I love my girls. Nothing can take that love away. I know my mom loves us…but she didn't want us! She was always our rock…the one steady person in our lives…but now…I think and look at her so much differently.

"Brielle" troy whispered. I didn't even realize I had tears in my eyes. When troy saw he came over to me and hugged me.

"She regrets having us…" I said.

"Brielle, she loves you guys…I don't think she meant it like that"

"Yea she did…she said she doesn't want me to be tied down like she was with all those kids!" I said.

"Baby" he said hugging me.

"I look at Sam and Chris…and I wonder how she could ever regret having us! I can't imagine life without them! Just like when the girls are born I won't imagine life without them!"

"I know…maybe she was just stressed"

"It'll be ok" he said and kissed my head.

**Ok guys! Here's chapter 12!!! I actually like it! Drama with her mom! I loved the reviews I got! I'm happy you guys like how Chris is a mommy's boy and glad you like the story! I love reviews!! Lol. I'm going to try to get in some more frequent updates! I'm going to start working on chapter 13 rights after I post this! If it's not up tonight then it will definitely be up sometime tomorrow! Thanks for reading!!!!**


	13. authors note!

**Hey everyone! I know ive been on a really long hiatus! But since the last chapter ive had a lot of family drama and also friends drama and boyfriend drama! Ughh! So now that I am on summer vacation! I have decided that I am going to pick this story back up! Now I will update more now but in a few weeks I will be going to florida for 2 weeks so there won't be no updates. I pretty much know where im going with this story for the next few chapters…but im not sure how it's going to end….but I hope you all forgive me and start reviewing again! I'm really sorry for not updating in so long!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Oh mother mother**

Soooooo I'm fat. like really fat! I thought i was fat when i was pregnant with Chris, boy was i wrong! I'm 7 months pregnant with the girls. everything is ready for them. It's February and my doctor said they could really come at anytime, so we got it all set up early. Troy is doing a lot of business at the shop. I'm still working on my lines which are a big success. next September all of us are going to California for a vacation, that we all need. Plus i have to handle some business there.

today its just me and Chris hanging out. He's so big now. He runs around everywhere! but still my little momma's boy. He's excited about his sisters. Sammy is too. He's my helper again, always by my side when he's home and making sure im OK. He's in basketball and they made it to there leagues play-offs. just like his daddy. Sammy has straight As in school so he has my smarts. thank god!

Right now I'm on the couch watching Chris play with his cars on the floor when someone walked in the door. i debated whether i should take all the effort to get me and my two babies up off this couch...or yell.

'WHO IS IT?"

"its me john" he said coming in.

"oh good i don't have to get up" i said sitting up.

"hey sissy..." he said kissing my cheek.

"what's up?"

"i need you and mami to make up so all of you can come to this weeks dinner please!" he said really fast.

Mami and i haven't talked since that day we got in that huge argument. Sammy and Chris go to the dinners, and me and troy stay home. i miss her...i mean she is my mami! but she said she regretted us! i mean c'mon its not so easy to just forgive and forget when your mom calls you and your siblings the biggest mistakes of your life!

"why?"

"because Gabi she's our mami! you guys can't be fighting like this! you guys have to just stop being stubborn and make up!"

"i don't mean why we should make up! i mean why do we have to be to this weeks dinner?"

"...oh...well because...i can't tell you that but just trust me..please"

"fine...I'll call"

he let out a sigh of relief. "thanks sis" he said hugging me.

"i gotta get back to the shop troy only let me leave because he misses mami's food!" he said walking out.

"bye! and tell troy to pick up some Italian tonight!" i said.

"OK"

he left the house and i looked at Chris who was smiling.

"you happy mami and abuela are gonna be nice again" i said picking him up.

he laughed. "baby mami not gonna be able to pick you much longer your getting so big!"

later on today i called mami and she's about to be here. i find myself on the couch again...and Chris on the chair sleeping. exactly how i like it. when i heard her car pull up i got up slowly but surely.

"mami!" i said when i opened the door

"oh mija!" she said and hugged me. it's cold outside so the door wasn't open long.

we went into the kitchen and talked.

"mija im sorry for the stuff i said. i didn't mean it that i regretted you guys...i guess i just wish i could've achieved more before i had all of you."

"mami...i have achieved so much already. i know that im still young...but i did a lot of stuff young. I've followed my dream and i was a superstar, i have my lines that are soo famous! and now i have my growing family!"

"i know mija...i see that now."

"i love you mami"

"i love you too baby" we hugged each other and a baby kicked.

"soccer players in there huh" she said and we laughed.

"definitely." i said.

Shortly after she left troy and sammy came in.

"Mom!" Sam yelled. i was in the kitchen setting the table.

"hey lil man"

"i got my report card!"

"lets see" i said taking it out of his hand. straight As...yep another brain.

"Sammy i am so proud of you!" i said kissing his head.

"thanks"

"Sam while me and mom set dinner up go get ready for practice" troy said. Sam went up to his room. troy looked at me and smiled.

"nice talk with your mom" he said getting the food out of the bag. since I've been pregnant there's been a lot of take out because i hate being up on my feet for a long time.

"yep" i said.

"you guys OK again?"

"yep"

"anything go wrong?"

"nope"

"then whats with the one word answers?"

"i know you guys already know everything because she told me she had to go up to the shop and get you boys lunch"

he smiled after i said that and came over and kissed me.

we ate dinner and then they left for Sammy's basketball practice.

i put Chris to bed then i sat in bed and watched TV.

"La chica's are working there way back on top!" the headliner guy said. i stayed on the channel.

"we're here with one of the La chica members, Lana" he said and they showed Lana.

"hiii" she said with her smile

"Lana, how do you like being back with La Chicas?"

"it's fun to be back in it all you know and being near our fans again just the electricty that goes through me...I'm glad to have it back"

"is anything different from last time?"

"hell yeah! a whole lot is different! i mean we're all older and experienced a little bit more in life and now we know how to reach out to everyone not just youngins or the Hispanics, we not just musica to the habla espanols! we music to everyone" she said in her Spanish accent coming out.

"is it really different without Gabi?"

there's the question i been waiting for!

her face completely changed.

"yea it really is different without her. Gabi was...i don't know how to explain it. anytime one of us had a problem we always went to her, she was the one that wasn't scared to be blunt and straight up with us, she knew what we had to hear and she would tell us but she would always make sure she hugged us and told us she loved us and said it would all be ok"

"do you know where Gabi is today?"

does she?

"yeah i actually do...she is married and has two boys and she has two more on the way"

"you guys talk?"

"no...but we might start back up soon...if everything works out like i want it to"

"will she come back to the group?"

"probably not, i mean maybe a concert or two, but gabi is really in her element right now. she is devoted to her family and that's where her heart is. Gabi up and left a lot when she first came to L.A and i honestly don't think she actually knew what she left so when she went back she just didn't see the group important anymore."

"do you resent her for that?"

"oh no god no! Its the best thing that happened to her...i mean if you guys saw her and her family you see a whole new light in her that we never really saw when she was with us. so she's happy and leaving the group was the best thing that has happened to her"

how does she know all this stuff? before i could really think i heard the boy walk in.

troy and Sam walked upstairs.

"Sam get in a shower and do your homework then get to bed" i said.

"Kay mom" he said. then troy came in.

"how'd he do?" i asked.

"he was good..." he said while taking his clothes off and getting ready for bed.

"playoff ready?"

"yep" he got into bed with me and i layed on his chest.

i soon fell asleep on him...i was so comfortable in his arms. i guess i can say my life is happy right now...i don't miss the group, that Lana was right about. she was all around right about everything, but how is what i don't know. but bet...i will find out.

**soo i know i promised this a long time ago! and im really sorry! so i know how this story will go now and hopefully i will be able to finish it soon! so i hope you liked this one! =]**


	15. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

_**WHAT!**_

"Brielle c'mon!" troy yelled for me.

i waddled down the stairs.

"do you realize how many human beings i am carrying inside me right now!" i said while i walked down the stairs. so it's Sunday, and we going to mami's house for dinner. John is making some big announcment tonight...

me i just want to sleep and lay down...

"i know baby" troy said kissing my head.

"boys lets go!" troy rushed us out the door.

"troy...do you know something...is that why your rushing us?"

"...no..." he lied.

"LIAR!" SAM yelled.

"liar!" Chris said. i smiled.

"i am not!" troy said.

"babe...even Christopher knows your lieing..."

"look i do know what uncle John is gonna tell everyone tonight...but i can't say anything..."

"WHAT!" me and Sam yelled.

"WHAT!" Chris yelled after us.

"i;ve been known but i can;t tell because he told me not to!"

"silent treatment" i said crossing my arms.

"not cool dad" sam said.

"i didn't do anything! i was keeping a secret of my brother in laws!"

"BY NOT TELLING YOUR WIFE!" i yelled and the spanish accent came out heavily too!

"ohhhh you got Spanish momma on youuuu" sam said.

"ohhhh" Chris said.

"brielle I'm sorry but when he tells you what it is you will realize why!"

i stayed quiet the rest of the way. i wasn't really mad that he kept something from me...i'm more mad he knew before me!

we got to Mami's and Sam and troy helped me out the car. when we got inside i sat down and got comfortable. Chris walked over and climber on the couch with me. then Chico ran in.

"Chico?" i said to the little puppy. wait...Chico only means one perosn...

"GABI!" she squealed. i looked up and saw her...

"Lana..." i said in shock.

i didn't know what to say...then i saw how her and john were next to each other.

"explain...everything now" i said sternly. i didn't know if i was mad or happy...

"brielle chill" troy whispered in my ear.

"well...Gabi, you remember when me and Lana got to know each other when she was here for the wedding and your 25Th birthday...we've been talking ever since. a few months ago...we made it all offical and now we're here to tell all of you to get your nice clothes out of your cloests...because tomorrow at St Mary's...we are getting married!" john said. my mouth popped open.

"ARE YOU NUTS!" Eva and Lettie both said at the same time...

"girls!" mami scolded.

"I mean...john are you sure you guys are ready?" Jerry asked.

"yeah we are you guys!" john said.

"BUT TOMORROW!" Lettie yelled.

i was still in shock...i couldn't say anything.

"YOU KNOCKED HER UP DIDN'T YOU!" Eva yelled.

"NO!" Lana and John both said.

"what about Parker?" i asked finally.

"he lives with his daddy now..." lana said.

i went back to being quiet...everyone was asking them questions...and other stuff...me i just kinda sat there with chris.

"So sissy...what do you think?" john finally looked over at me and asked for my opinion.

"i'm happy for you guys..." i said. John smiled. As long as John is happy then i support them...i'm not happy that he;s marrying Lana...but i can get over it.

"so will we see everyone there tomorrow at the church by 3...then we're having the reception at the highschool..." john said. i nodded. troy was smiling at me...Sam was confused...and Chris was asleep.

it's morning now...and i'mgetting ready for the wedding. I'm wearing a grey maternity dress it has a black belt right above my stomach and it has sleeves down to my elbows. it's not very formal...but it's all i have.

"BOYS!" i yelled.

"i'm almost ready momma!" sam yelled. i waddled into his room and i saw him fixin his hair. i smiled. i walked up behind him and took the comb.

"i'm nervous" he said.

"why?"

"because...wasn't Lana one of the girls that didn't want you to take me back...now she's going to be my aunt and she doesn't like me" he said. it almst broke my heart that he thought like that...

"baby look at me" i said turning him around.

"sammy, what she thought before about us taking you back doesn;t matter...it never mattered what Lana or anyone thought about it. We took you back because we love you and you made us a family...i thank god every single day giving me another chance to have you and take back my decsion...You be you and Lana will realize that you are one of the best things that happened to us" i told him. i turned him back around and did his hair.

"there's my handsome baby" i said. he turned around and hugged me.

"i love you momma" he said. i hugged him back and kissed his head.

"i love you too baby"

Sam went downstairs and i walked into Chris' room. i saw him running around with no diaper, no clothes, his hair a mess.

"This kid can run!" troy said while trying to catch him. i laughed.

"Christopher!" i said. Chris looked up at me and smiled then ran to me. i put the diaper on him and started to dress him.

"i will never know how you do that..." troy said. all of us were ready to go. we got to the church and sat in our seats next to Daniela and Lettie and Eva.

"i still can;t beleive they're doing this" Eva said.

"i know!" Lettie agreed.

"guys stop" i said.

"Gabs after what her and them other bitches said to you i don't understand how your supporting this" Daniela said.

"Because look how happy john is...that's why i support them!" i said. then the music started...

i first saw Lana's niece walk down throwing pedals...then there was Angie and Dani as her bridesmaids...then Lana's sister as her maid of honor. when Angie and Dani saw me they looked shocked...i just rolled my eyes. then Lana walked down the aisle.

they went through the vows...i could tell they were both happy and loved each other. i remember being up there...getting married to troy. i squeezed his hand a little and i smiled at him.

later on at the reception the house was packed. i stayed in the kitchen with my sisters and aunts and uncles. Chris is on my lap almost asleep.

"Gabs..." Lana came up to me.

"hey sis in law" i said. she smiled.

"look...i just want to say how sorry i am for how we acted about Sam...i mean...honestly it was Angie...she controls everything now and she controled that..." she said.

"it's ok Lana...your family now so it's all forgotten" i smiled and she smiled back.

"i've missed you sis!" she said hugging me. Chris looked up at us since he was between the hug and he did that smile. then we laughed.

later on i was walking to the game room to get the boys...

"Gabi!" dani said. i stopped and looked at her. she's lost a lot of weight...but she looks tired and stressed.

"hey" i said.

"hey..."

"what's up?"

"i just want to say...i'm sorry and i miss you and i love you...and i should've supported to you. we all should have...but Angie..."

"don't worrya bout it Dani...it's all forgotten..." i said. which is true...life is too short to be holding grudges.

"really?" she said.

"yeah...besides look how our kids are getting along!..." i said looking into the game room.

"yea...Sammy is such a sweetheart...just like you. and Gabs...look at you Pregnant again! your so beautiful"

"thanks...i'm having twin girls"

"oh geez...at least you get some girls..." she said. we talked for a little bit then Troy came up to me.

"Ready? Sam is tired and mean" troy said.

"yea" i said.

"well Dani..i'll talk to you later." i said hugging her.

"ok love you"

"love you too" i said. then we left My aunts house and went home.

i don't knwo what to think about all of this...i mean John is married to Lana...me and Dani are cool again...and i think i just went into labor...oh god.

"TROY!" i yelled.

**Okayy so what you think? i'm going to try to get this stroy finsihed by the new year...then i will start a new story. but i'll explain all that later. so Gabi in labor! well sorry for the cliffhanger a little bit...but its how it goes! lol. **


	16. Chapter 15 LAST CHAPTER!

**Chapter 15**

**My angels**

**"**TROY!" i yelled again. i was in our room. i started to change my pants from when my water broke.

"yea...holy shit!" he said and froze.

"call mami and tell her to get Jayden over here and then tell her to meet us at the hospital! we gotta go...ow...now!" i said while slipping on my sweat pants.

"ok!" he said and ran to the phone.

"babies coming?" sam said in excitment.

"yes your uncle Jayden is coming over after they come you and chris can come to the hospital OW!" i said. i was in a lot of pain...there coming almost 2 months early! i'm so scared! i hope they come out ok and healthy...

"ok brielle, Jayden is on his way here and your mom is driving to the hospital" i said. i heard the door open downstairs.

"SISSY!" jay yelled. i eased my way down the stairs with troy.

"thanks so much Jay" i said. i was in a lot of pain.

"don't worry about it, just bring my beautful niece;s back and keep us posted" he said and kissed my cheek.

"UGHHH GET THESE BABIES OUT OF ME!" i yelled. 10 hours later and im still in labor.

"it's gonna be ok baby not much longer" troy said.

i whined again. "troy" i whined.

"i know baby" he said stroking my hair.

my mami came in with more ice.

"oh mija" she said and kissed my head.

"how are you sweetie?" she asked.

"pain!" i said. it hurt so much worse than with christopher.

"how's momma doin?" my doctor came in. she examed me.

"Gabriella your 7 centimeters...would you like the epidural?" she asked. i nodded. i couldn't talk the pain was so bad.

a few minutes later i was just fine though...

"i feel so numb" i said. it felt numb but i could still feel the pressure.

"that's good. now that you the epidural it should go faster...i'll be back in a little while to check on you. Gabriella your doing great. and we checked the babies, they should be nice and healthy given your having them early." she said. thank god!

"thanks docotr" troy said.

"baby your brothers and sisters want to see you before you have them" mami said.

i nodded. two by two they came in.

"hey momma" Lettie said.

"hi" i groaned.

"how you feeling sissy?" eva asked.

"numb"

they laughed. "good, well Jayden, sam and chris are anxious...they keep texting me wanting to know what's going on!" lettie said. i smiled.

"Sam said he loves you and he can't wait to see his little sisters" lettie said.

"tell him i love him and he will soon" i said.

they left and Jerry and Daniela came in.

"sissy!" jerry said. i smiled. he came over and kissed my head.

"my nieces pop out of the baby hole yet?" he asked.

"JERRY SHUT THE HELL UP!" i yelled.

"well then!" he scoffed. Daniela laughed and came over and kissed me.

"your doing great honey just hang in there" she said.

19 hours of labor and now i am fianlly holding my beatiful twin girls.

"troy...we need to think of names..." i said.

"Adriana" i said for the baby i was holding on one side. She had tan skin and dark hair.

"and...Sofia for her" i said to the other baby in my other hand.

"kay Troy you pick middle names" i said.

"Adriana Olivia Bolton and Sofia Grace Bolton" he said. i smiled. He took Sofia from my arms and held her.

"MOM!" sammy came in.

"shhhh" i said. he came in holding Christopher's hand.

"mommma" chris whined wanting up on the bed. So Sam picked him up and put him up here with me. he crawled over to me and looked at his little sister.

"sister" he said. i smiled and nodded.

"Adriana" i said.

he tried to say it but it didn't come out right.

"sofia" troy said.

"sofia" he said smiling that big smile.

"So Adriana and Sofia?" Sam said.

"yep" troy said getting up out of the chair to let sam sit. Sam sat down and Troy handed Sofia to him.

"SHe's so little" he said. i smiled.

"Rememeber when Chris was that little?" i said.

"yea..." he smiled. he's such a good big brother. So now i'm a mom to four beautiful kids. I have my two boys and now my two girls. i can honestly say right here in the hospital holding Adriana and having Christopher under my other arm and seeing Sam hold his little sister Sofia...i am happy. My life is good and i wouldn't change it for anything. And to think that this...is only the start of my life.

**welll...everyone this is the last chapter. I'm going to write and Epoligue to set it up for my NEXT story, so yes there will be another one...but it's going to be a little different. It won't start right from where this left off...well you'll see! lol. well i hope you guys liked it! =]**


	17. next story preview

**EPOLUGUE**

"Sam get out of the bathroom your brother has to get in there!" i yelled at sam.

"MOMMY SOFIA TOOK MY PURSE!" adriana yelled.

"SOFIA GRACE GIVE YOUR SISTER BACK HER PURSE!" i yelled.

i walked into the kitchen and saw troy cooking.

"hey babe" he said. i slumped on the chair.

"don't you remember 10 years ago...when it was just me and you..." i said.

"yep then we had this crazy idea to have more kids" he said.

"why didn't anyone slap us" i said and he laughed

"Mom you gotta sign this for senior portraits" sam said. Sammy, my baby Sammy is senior this year...he's driving and star of the basketball and football and soccer teams, straight A's valecdetorian.

i was about to cry. "no momma please don't start this! c'mon its ok we still have 5 months before i graduate!" when he said graduate i really did start ctrying.

"baby growing up tears again?" a 9 year old Christopher walked in.

"shut up christopher" i said. i wiped my eyes and signed the paper.

"ok i'm gone. bye momma i love you" he said kissing my cheek.

"be careful!" i said. then the girls came down for me to do there hair.

"momma...since Sammy is moving out and Christopher is moving into his room..can i have Christooher's room?" Adriana asked. My girls...they're 7 years old now. Adriana is the crazy one...who wants to be a famous star. and Sofia the quiet one in her sisters shadow.

"Ask daddy" i said.

"daddy?" she said.

"we'll see" troy said.

"that means no" sofia said.

"man!"

i laughed. "Christopher c'mon!" troy yelled after the kids ate and they were ready to go.

"kis tell momma bye" troy said.

"bye mommy" Sofia said i kissed her head.

"Bye momma and please just think about the whole room thing..." adriana said.

"Momma...why did you have to give me sisters..." chris said.

"i'm sorry honey" i said kissing his cheek.

7 years later...all my babies are growing up, me and troy are still happy and together. i looked at the calender and realized something.

"uh oh..." i said.

_**ok sooo this is like a preview to the next story. as you can see it's a big skip in time. but it's gonna be good! i hope you ;like it and it should be posted soon. i want to write at least like 5 chapters before i first post it. so in a few days or something i will try to get it up. =]**_


End file.
